Redemption - The Hellraiser
by DudaRosaP
Summary: They didn't even knew she existed, but Melissa knew about them, of course she did, she just didn't care enough to look for her family. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everybody, this is just some thing me and my friend had in mind for a while. This fic passes around the third season of the show. We're Brazilian, English is not our first language, so forgive us if we commit any mistakes.

 **Characters:** Lots more than what it says up there.

 **Genders:** Lots more than what it says up there

 **Disclaimer:** Just the OC's are mine. TVD's characters belong to Julie Plec.

 _Hellraiser_

 _In the thunder and heat_

 _Hellraiser_

 _Rock you back in your seat_

 _Hellraiser_

 _And I'll make it come true_

 _Hellraiser_

 _I'll put a spell on you_

 _Wow,_ she thought, _who would tell after all these years I would finally look for the other Mikaelson's_.

Melissa knew about them, of course she did, she just didn't care enough to look for her siblings. They don't even know she exists, they have no idea about their other sister, and Melissa never thought it would be beneficial to let them know, until now.

The youngest Mikaelson have been hunting a specific vampire for years. An original vampire. Her father. And now she heard he likes to visit her siblings once in a century to try to kill Niklaus.

She heard many things about them. For one, Rebekah Mikaelson was a spitfire, just like Niklaus, excluding his I'll-be-the-ruler-of-the-world complex. She heard about how honorable Elijah was and how much they fought to be together as a family.

Even though she haven't heard much about Kol and Finn, she didn't thought it was necessary. They didn't seem of great importance.

Her decision was made in the blink of an eye, she bid Brooke her goodbyes and took the first plane to where the Mikaelson's where living.

 _Mystic Falls, here I come_.

 **TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah was happy. After many years she found Stefan again, he was with Elena, of course, but that didn't seem to matter. Most importantly, tough, is the fact that her family was finally together.

Nik had found a mansion. His room was right beside hers, and then there was Elijah's room, Finn's and Kol's, even though Finn barely stayed there. The only thing she missed was the presence of her mother. Even a thousand years later she couldn't stop missing Ester.

With a yawn Rebekah got out of bed. She took a long bath and put on some jeans and a white laced blouse, her high heels matched the blouse and her golden hair fell down her back like a waterfall.

It was early still. The sun had barely shown up as the sky got bluer and bluer. When she went down stairs she found Niklaus already there, drinking blood from a petite redhead like he had no care in the world.

"Up already, little sister?" he asked, a small smirk on his face, his accent thick with sleep.

"You tell me. Have you fallen from bed? You never wake this early"

Rebekah walked towards the redhead in her brother's arms and took the girl, eagerly drinking from her.

"Well, lets just say I have to pay a visit to a friend of ours." Nik said and Rebekah could almost hear the little smile that graced his features.

She stilled for a little while and lifted her head from the girls neck, her yes hardening a little.

"You're going to see Elena, aren't you?" her voice was harsher than it should be, but she couldn't help herself "When are you going to let me kill this girl, Nik?"

"Keep calm, Rebekah, I still need her. When she is of no use to me anymore you can have her."

"Niklaus, she stole _my_ Stefan from me and is using _our_ mother's necklace!"

"I suggest you review the second word in emphasis, little sister."

Rebekah stilled again, she furrowed her brows and looked at him with something akin anger in her eyes. So what, she thought, so what he is no our father's son? Nik keeps blaming our mother. He blames her so much he doesn't even consider her as a mother anymore.

"Will you stop?!" she yelled.

 _God,_ she hated him. She hated him so much because she loved him and all this hatred he carried inside himself was only going to hurt him more and she hated it because she loved him and-ugh!

"You don't understand, Rebekah, _none_ of you understand! I am the _only_ one that is not entirely part of this family, I…"

"I suggest you review the second word in emphasis, big brother." Came an hypnotic voice from the front door.

Rebekah and Niklaus, startled, looked at the same time to the source of the voice. There was a girl there, a beautiful girl, exquisite, even though her clothes were a bit scandalous.

She had a light-brown hair and the bluest of eyes, was shorter than Rebekah, but not much, and had the body of a siren. Her face was like a painting, so delicate yet so expressive. She wore a black lace tank top that showed more than hide and some oh-so-tight ripped jeans. Her cleavage almost fully exposed was showing perfectly the silver-skull necklace she wore and her black high heels were sinful to say the least.

 _Wait_ , Rebekah thought, _what she'd just said?_

"What did you say?" the blond vampire voiced her thoughts.

"Oh, come on, Rebekah, have you not heard a single word? Do you need me to draw?"

Rebekah's face flushed in anger and her blood boiled in her undead veins. In the blink of an eye, the blond vampire was attacking the girl mercilessly.

Melissa saw everything as if it was in slow motion. Rebekah's face getting red and in the next second she was attacking her. Melly tried, she really tried, hard. She always thought of herself as a good actress, but in the moment Rebekah got to her throat, she just couldn't fake the pain.

Rebekah was squeezing and Melissa was trying not to laugh. The Mikaelson siblings were clueless when it came to her.

She was made of thicker stuff than that.

When a winning smile graced Rebekah's lips, Melly thought the blond must've confused the sounds she was making as she tried to hold back the laughter for some sound of pain. She couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh almost uncontrollably, the shocked look on Rebekah's face just made it worse. The original Barbie looked utterly confused.

With no effort at all Melissa took Rebekah's hand and twisted it. The blond screamed and, as Melly twisted her arm, fell on her knees. The sound of breaking bones was like music to Melissa's ears so she closed her eyes in appreciation.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Niklaus, going to her in vamp-speed to try to protect his little sister.

Melissa was faster than him, of that she was sure, so with little more than a step to the side she got rid of Niklaus' attack, making the hybrid fall right beside his sister. How predictable, she thought.

"Ok" the brunette said ironically "I happen to love to stay hours and hours in a fucking plane and the thing I wanted most after I came here was a good session of I'm-gonna-kill-you."

The two Mikaelson siblings were looking at her almost in horror as she started to speak in a more serious tone.

"Now, why don't one of you get up from the floor and show a decent room for me to stay? Ah, and by the way, Niklaus, my name is Melissa. Melissa Mikaelson."

She winked at him with a smirk on her face and started to go up stairs. There she found what she presumed was another original. He was wearing a suit, there was a tie. Definitely Elijah, she thought.

"I'm assuming you heard everything."

Melissa didn't even stop as she spoke to him, she just went down the corridor and started to look room by room, trying to find the best one.

"And I dare to presume that you are going to explain yourself."

"Right after someone see me accommodated."

As she was opening the second door, she heard the heavy footsteps coming, and than the enraged voice.

"You little…"

Melissa was sure Niklaus would come with some colorful curses, but Elijah stepped in before he could finish.

"Niklaus" spoke the elegant brother "If what the girl is saying is true, then she is our sister, so I suggest you watch your tongue."

"Oh wow, I had no idea there was such a beautiful girl in this family" came another voice. When Melissa looked at the far end of the corridor, she saw the one she presumed was Kol, since he looked younger than Niklaus and Elijah.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" came an angry Rebekah's voice. The blond vampire stood by Niklaus' side with a comforting hand on his arm.

Kol started to walk in their direction when Melissa felt a hand tugging delicately her elbow.

"Come" said Elijah "I'll show you our vacant rooms"

"Finally a gentleman in this house," Melissa said almost harshly, looking pointedly at Kol. When she and Elijah were passing by him, she said in a low voice: "And I'm not a girl. I'm a woman."

Elijah took her to the four vacant rooms the house had. One of them was right in front of Rebekah's, as he politely explained, than there was one in front of Niklaus' and two more in front of Finn's and Kol's room.

Melissa chose the one in front of Kol's room, since it was the one that held most distance from the others. She, then, turned to Elijah and said in a sweet voice: "Would you please take my baggage for me, big brother? It's in my car, right in front of the mansion."

His eyes almost widened, he was looking perplexed, but there was something in his eyes, something that told Melissa that it wouldn't be too hard to gain her brother's trust. She, then, understood that of all the Mikaelson siblings Elijah was the one that held most onto the family's motto. 'Always and Forever'.

"I would love to help you." Elijah's voice was delicate. Melissa smiled at that, but the smile fell from her face as soon as Elijah said: "But I would prefer to hear about you first."

And there it was. That was the exact reason- other than the fact that she never cared- Melissa never looked for her siblings. She knew she would have to tell her story, and she hated every word of it.

"Ok" she sighed.

As soon as she said it they were all there. All looking at her. She sat at the bed near the window, Elijah was standing near her with Kol a little behind him, Niklaus and Rebekah were standing side by side at the door.

Melissa analyzed them with her beautiful eyes. Rebekah looked like a sweet, albeit spoiled, girl; Niklaus was a good piece of man, even though he looked a little maniac; Kol looked like a petulant brat and to say Elijah was hot was an insult, the man was a marvel.

As soon as Rebekah saw Melissa's eyes on her, she said: "You got lucky. I was distracted by Niklaus so I wasn't paying much attention when you attacked me."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, blondie"

"If we were in a fair fight you would never beat me!"

"You really have no idea who you're talking to."

"What are you talking about? Of course she would win, she's an original vampire." Came Kol's voice from behind Elijah.

Melissa's eyes hardened.

"So am I."

At that Rebekah's eyes widened. Kol's mouth fell open and Niklaus looked murderous. Elijah was the only one that seemed to have assumed that from the start.

 _She's an original too?_ Rebekah thought, perplexed. _How that's possible? I saw my brothers drinking the very last drop of Tatia's blood._

Melissa gritted her teeth and glared at them.

"How is that a surprise? What could've happen for me, a Mikaelson, to turn into a vampire?!" her voice was an scary kind of calm.

"We drank everything!" Rebekah almost yelled, hating how of a smug, self-confident smartass the brunette sounded. "Every drop of Tatia's blood. We drank it, and our mother was the one that performed the ritual, no other witch had the power to do it and…"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Melissa finally yelled, looking possessed. "Don't you dare say her fucking name!"

Elijah's brow furrowed.

"You knew Tatia?"

Melissa glared at him.

"I did."

"So you should know we did not wished her harm. Me and my brother, we were in love with her. That's why our mother used her blood in the ritual."

Melissa laughed, a dark and cold laugh that chilled Rebekah's bones. _Wait_ , the blond thought, _now come to think of it, she does look like the doppelgangers._

"That's where you are mistaken, my dear Elijah. Your mother didn't used Tatia's blood because you were both in love with her, she used it because she thought Tatia was me."

Melissa could see their shock, they're agape mouths, widened eyes and trembling hands. Her anger only increased when she saw they looked as clueless as surprised.

"Is it so bloody hard to understand?!" she said as she got up, furious. "My name is Melissa Petrova Mikaelson. I am the daughter of Alessa Petrova and Mikael Mikaelson. Tatia was my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello guys, as we said before, forgive us if we commit any mistakes, English is not our first language. We wanted to thank everyone that followed, favorited or reviewed, it means a lot to us, really. Thank you The Original Mate for our first review; StarReader2009, our first favorite; DanielleBurkex3 and shadowednight1 our firsts followers. Special thanks to Klebekah1998: Thank you, Lina, for you are the one that convinced us to translate our story and post it here.

 **Disclaimer:** Just the OC's are ours, TVD's characters belong to Julie Plec.

 _I walked the fields through the fire_

 _Taking steps until I found solid ground_

 _Followed dreams reaching higher_

 _Couldn't survive the fall_

They didn't saw it coming. That girl, the one that was clamming to be their sister, she was also _Tatia Petrova_ 's sister.

They were clearly surprised, more than surprised, one would say. Niklaus was the one that was paying most attention. _Maybe he likes the fact that he is no longer the only bastard of the family_ , Melissa thought.

"Your mother found out about my existence a few days before the ritual. How'd she done that? I have no idea. But the fact remains, she found out, so she sent Mikael to take me, she wanted me to be the sacrifice."

Melissa's voice was cold, like she had no emotions.

Until she spoke of him.

"He was a coward! A piece of shit that had no love for one but himself! … And yet, he didn't do it."

She was angry, she couldn't breath properly like someone was squeezing her throat. _I have the right to be angry_ , she thought to herself, _how one wouldn't be angry when remembering the person one hates the most? Remembering the most repulsive act of one's life? I have the right to be angry, I have the right to hate Mikael, I have the right to want him dead._

"So instead of taking me to your mother, instead of sacrificing me, he took Tatia. The person I loved the most! And what's worse is that he wanted me alive forever, the same as you, so he made me drink it. He made me drink my own sister's blood!"

She was fuming, it was almost like she was loosing control over herself, like her feelings were controlling her.

"Mikael got a witch to do the ritual and transform me. I was the first one to be turned, _I'm_ the first original."

"I do not understand." Elijah's voice could pass as calm despite the fact that it was trembling. "Why would our father use Tatia instead of any other girl?"

"Simple. Mikael always saw my sister as sort of a betrayal because Alessa, the woman that birth us, chose Tatia's father over him. The thing is he'd been in love with her for a very long time and they just really got together when Tatia's father died. And then there was the fact that both of you were in love with her."

"You look a little like her" said Elijah in a sad voice.

Melissa knew she did. She had the same defiant set in her eyebrows, the same delicate nose and square jaw, and even though Melly's lips were fuller, the shape was similar to Tatia's. They were, as many men would say, appealing and kissable. Her eyes, though, were bluer than the sky, her cheeks were hollower and her cheekbones were higher, her hair had a lighter color and fell down her back in loose curls, her body was more curvaceous and she was one or two inches shorter.

"Thank you." She said, going back to her emotionless state. "That was another reason why he took her. Ester never saw me, she didn't even knew my name, so when Mikael showed up with Tatia, she believed my sister was me."

Melissa looked at them and realized how much she didn't care. She was here, in front of them- who were supposedly her family- and yet she felt nothing. She just wanted to be back in Russia with Brooke, but she had to stay there, she had to wait for Mikael to come, for her to finally have her revenge.

At that thought she realized what she needed right now. Her family, Brooke. So she ran in her vamp-speed and disappeared from her siblings view.

As soon as Melly disappeared Rebekah stood up.

"I'm going after her."

She went for the door, but before she could reach it, Niklaus took her hand.

"I think we should give her some time, little sister."

Rebekah's brows furrowed as she remembered the fight they had earlier, she, then, pulled her hand out of her brother's reach.

"It looks like you finally have someone that understands you!" she spat.

Elijah and Kol knew what was coming so they simply left the room. Niklaus took Rebekah's arm and tugged her closer.

"Don't you speak to me like this."

"Of course, mister big bad hybrid, I'm so sorry I spoke to your majesty this way" she said in an angry and sarcastic tone.

"Rebekah, I'm warning you."

"What do you want from me, Niklaus?!" she snapped. "Because no matter how much I care about you, you want more! You want someone that sees the world the same bloody way you do! But guess what? _I don't!_! I care about you, and I want what's best for you, but that does not mean I'm gonna support every mad idea you have!"

She didn't even wait for her brother to answer, she just left him alone in the room.

Niklaus was furious. Of all of them Rebekah was the one that was always by his side, good or bad times, she was the one that stuck with him, so naturally she was the person that could irritate him the most.

His little sister knew which strings to pull, and yet he couldn't bring himself to really hate her, he saw that yet again when Melissa so easily overpowered her earlier that day. They were in the middle of a heated argument when the girls attacked each other, but that didn't changed the fact that he had desperately wanted to protect Bekah.

Klaus snorted and went to his gallery to paint and try to relieve his tension.

 **TVDTVDTVD  
**

Melissa hung up, but kept looking at the phone screen. She was in front of a place called Mystic Grill, so it was normal having some people stealing glances. What was not normal was having a guy staring at you for almost half hour.

"You know, being the center of attentions all the time gets boring once in a while." She said after a sigh.

She could smell him. Melissa had a little gift, an ability no other had, not even Niklaus. She could _smell_ species. She could tell if one was a vampire, a witch or a werewolf by the smell. Vampires always had that smell of iron with them, because of the blood; witches normally smelt of nature; werewolves had the smell of fur, salt and sweat.

This guy was a vampire.

"Do you need something?" she snapped.

The vampire smirked at her. He was good looking, she had to admit that. He had a golden hue to his skin color, brown disheveled hair that went down his neck and green eyes. He was taller than her and a little muscular.

"It's nothing, I just noticed I haven't seen you before and I think that should be a crime. It's nice to meet you, my name is Anthony Conyngham, but you can call me Tony, sweetie."

"Well _Anthony_ , you have a pretty little ring there, mind if I try it on?"

His eyes almost widened and he took a step back.

"How'd you knew?"

"Let's just say some people are born with gifts".

"Are you a vamp too?"

"Yeah."

He said nothing then, but kept looking at Melissa. The brunette crossed her arms and stared back, waiting for him to say something, but she soon lost her patience.

"So?" she asked.

"So?" he replied.

Melissa gritted her teeth and glared at him, she didn't have time for this.

"Look buddy, if you're going to be wasting my time here doing nothing I'd rather just get rid of you and find something to do, so if you'll excuse me…"

"No, wait, calm down. You're a little of a spitfire, aren't you?"

"I'm not! I'm just not a patient person."

"So I see. Then I need to get right to the point. So.. Would you like to go out with me or something?"

Melissa turned and started for the grill's door. "Friday at seven. Meet me here" she said without looking back.

She entered the grill and he realized he haven't even asked her name.

Tony sighed and kept walking. He was still getting acquainted with Mystic Falls, after all he just got here some days ago. _If that stupid dumbass I have as a best friend hadn't being destroying himself over that cute girl, I would still be in New York._

 _"Without you there I won't have a hunt-buddy"_ his friend had said as he was trying to convince him, _"I won't be able to endure my brother alone"_ and " _What if I tell you there are some really good looking girls?"_

Tony knew the real reason why Damon wanted him there, and he met said reason right in his first day at the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena Gilbert was beautiful to say the least, but Tony had instantly disliked her. Maybe it was the fact that his best friend was head over heels in love with the wench and she treated him like a fucking dog.

The vampire kept walking until he reached the boarding house. When he got near the door he heard the voices.

"What are you doing here?" it was Stefan's cold voice.

"Oh, calm down, darling, just came to pay a visit. You know how it is when I'm bored" the other voice was a girl's, but Tony had no idea who it belonged to.

"If you think you're going to hurt Elena…"

"Geez, Stefan. You know I can't do it, not now at least. Nik still have his uses for the doppelganger."

"I would just say you wasted your time coming here, she's out. So why are you here?"

"I missed you"

Tony then entered the house. Stefan was in an armchair with a bottle of whisky in hands and the girl he was talking to was in the couch, with her feet on the coffee table.

When Tony looked at her, he fought hard not to gulp. She was beautiful, maybe as beautiful as the girl of the grill. Her face was like a doll's and she had a nice body too. But she, on the other hand, barely paid him any attention.

"So tell me, Salvatore, where is our dearest Elena?" it was clear to Tony the girl disliked Elena as much as him. Maybe even more.

Stefan looked down, Tony knew why. After the original hybrid turned him back into the Ripper, Elena and Damon got close, really close. The old Stefan was getting back more and more every day, but not everyone could see that.

"She's training with Damon"

"I'm still asking myself how you're getting over the ripper thing so fast." Said the girl.

"Well, he's been having professional help" Tony said as he insinuated himself, finally making the blond girl look at him. "And there's the fact that this revenge thing is stronger than his craving for blood, and to get his revenge he needs allies. He won't get allies being the ripper."

"And you would be?"

"Anthony Conyngham, my lady, may I have the honor to know your name?"

"Rebekah" she said with a small smile "Rebekah Mikaelson"

Tony's eyes widened. "You're an original"

"Good guess, pretty eyes, so you're probably a vampire since you seem to know my family's name"

At that Tony grinned.

"You know, it's the second time today someone surprises me, it's a pretty rare occasion, you should feel flattered." He said in a mocking tone.

Rebekah smiled and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut by the cold voice of rude ripper Stefan.

"When was the first?" he asked with apparent lack of interest.

"There was a girl in front of the grill. I barely said hi and she somehow figured out I was a vampire. It was quite impressive… And a little scary."

Rebekah's brow furrowed and she sat straight.

"How's this girl? What does she look like?"

"Well" said Tony a little confuse as to why would Rebekah want to know about the other girl. "She was a little shorter than me, had light brown hair and blue eyes."

"Melissa" said the blond vampire in a snort.

"Who?" Stefan's voice came as Anthony celebrated mentally the discover of the brunette's name.

"Melissa Mikaelson, the first original" Rebekah said in a poor imitation of Melissa's voice.

 _Wait._

"Mikaelson?" Stefan and Tony asked at the same time, but as the ripper continued, Tony stopped. "How is it possible? Did any of you had children?"

Rebekah looked affronted.

"Really, Stefan? Do I look like a mother? No, don't answer me that. Anyway, Melissa is our half-sister… You know what, I don't wanna talk about it. I'm gonna go."

She was walking right out the door when she heard Stefan's voice again. "Tell Klaus I'm coming for him. He'll pay. For everything."

And despite the sickening lingering feelings she had for Stefan, she went for him in vamp speed and broke his neck.

"No one threatens my brother, Stefan."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I wanted to thank everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed. It meant a lot to us. This chapter is a little bit smaller. Hope you like it. R&R.

 **Disclaimer:** Just the OC's are ours.

 _Days of warning_

 _Night brings mourning_

 _My prayers, wordless_

 _Heaven is burning down_

She woke up in her new room in the Mikaelson mansion for the third time that week. It was still weird for her to have the Mikaelsons around, they weren't her family, she just couldn't see them as that.

Melissa just didn't do 'family'. It wasn't her at all. The last family (besides Brooke) she had, had broken her. And she hated to be broken.

She took a bath and put on some clothes, a simple white tank top (that, like most of her tops, showed an impressing amount of cleavage) under her tight high waist black shorts, a thin short sleeved blue coat and black heels.

It was still morning, so when she went down stairs Elijah was the only one around. She assumed the others hadn't woken yet.

Elijah was reading a French book and he looked peaceful, too peaceful, so much it almost bothered her. He was also listening to music. Melissa walked in his direction and sat down the coffee table right in front of him, crossing her beautiful legs. She greeted him in French and he seemed surprised, but yet his replies were short.

"Vivaldi, Four Seasons" she said the name of the song after a few minutes of silence as she analyzed the bookshelf not far behind Elijah. There were so many it was almost enchanting.

"So you take interest in classics?" there was an amusing note in his tone, but he didn't lifted his head from the book. "Do you have any favorites?"

"How could I not?" she said in an emotionless tone.

"Chopin?"

"Nocturne op. 9 No.2"

"Mozart?"

"Requiem"

"Beethoven?"

"Oh my favorite indeed, no shade of doubt. Fur Elise, the first song I learned to play on the piano."

Elijah slowly lifted his head from the book, the look of awe in his eyes vanished as his sight landed on her bare legs. He stared for some seconds before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to look straight at her eyes, nowhere else. _Noble as ever_ , she thought.

"So you play?"

When she smiled weakly, he did too.

"I do."

Elijah got to his feet and gave her a little bow before offering his hand to her. "Would you give me the honor of a duet?"

She nodded and they started talking about which music they would play as they went for the piano. Melissa suggested a Brazilian singer that she was found of, and to her surprise, Elijah knew his musics.

"Jim Porto" said the original "I do appreciate his songs. There is one that is actually in Italian, I Migliori Anni Della Nostra Vita. I won't expect you to like this one, I never found many vampires that comprehended such a human music."

"Hold me tightly, 'cause there's no night that lasts forever." She quoted "We, vampires, we have forever, but this doesn't make the music less beautiful."

He gave her another little smile as they sat and started playing. They were doing well, playing in synchrony as if they were used to it, but when Elijah's hand touched hers, he stopped.

"Elijah, are you ok?" Melissa asked, her voice carried an amused tone.

"I'm sorry, I remembered I have something of great importance to do. If you'll excuse me, Melissa" he said as he got up and went up stairs.

Melly rolled her eyes and got up from the bench to lay lazily at the couch. A few minutes later a blond showed up in her pink pj's. She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"You ok?" Melissa asked. _What's going on with this family today?_

"I need blood." Rebekah's voice was a little harsher than normal.

"Then let's get some at the Mystic Grill." Melissa said, making Rebekah frown at her.

"Are you… Asking me to hang out with you?"

"Actually I said 'lets' so I'm kinda demanding."

Rebekah smiled at that.

"Ok, you can go and I'll meet you up later. I still need to take a shower and choose my clothes."

"Ok then. Meet ya later, sis" the brunette said in a mocking tone and left the mansion without looking back. She was in an unusual good mood, and for that, she was sure the day would end up totally messed up.

This time Melissa didn't want to take her car, so she simply went there in her vamp speed, her beautiful hair flying with the wind until she stopped at the grill's door. She went inside and took the first table she saw, since the place was almost crowded.

"Hey Melissa" said the bartender she met the other day.

"Hello Mutt"

"It's Matt"

"Anyway, I want three cups. Two empty, one with rum."

He left without saying another word and Melissa started to look around for someone that actually looked edible.

 **TVDTVDTVD**

Right after Melissa left Rebekah went up stairs. Elijah was staring at the window, but somehow it felt… Wrong. He had a faraway look in his eyes and when he spoke to her, it was like he was holding something back.

"She's a little like Niklaus, don't you think?" he said with a sad little smile, his voice low and depreciating.

"A little?" Rebekah's voice was a mix of surprise and sarcasm, trying to hold back her worry to not make Elijah close off.. "They're totally alike! She even manages to be more manipulative than him. We're lucky she doesn't want to rule the world." She rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

Elijah nodded and started to walk in her direction. His eyes were kind but sad and he had a comforting smile on his face. He approached her slowly and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Rebekah" then he left right after and said nothing more.

Rebekah blinked, her voice a little unsteady. "Love you too, Lijah". She knew he could hear her, but maybe he couldn't hear the suspicion that her voice held.

 _Why is he acting like this?_ She thought.

She went to the bathroom and took a bath. She put on white shorts, a black large blouse, matching heels and a sleeveless white leather coat. Her hair was braided.

She took her sweet time there, not bothering to think that Melissa was waiting for her in the grill. When she finally went down stairs she found the place oddly quiet. She called Elijah's name, but he didn't answer, neither did Kol or Nik. She looked in their room but there was nothing there. They were empty, _literally empty_. She freaked out when she saw a small truck in front of the mansion.

"What's this, Nik?" she said in a desperate tone as she came close to the vehicle and saw her brother.

"Get inside of the truck right now, Rebekah" he said as if he was in a rush.

"What? No!"

"Rebekah, get inside of the bloody truck!"

She walked fast towards him, her hands going to his face and cupping it tenderly, her eyes pleading desperately for him to hear her.

"Nik, listen to me. What are you doing? We are happy here. Happy as we haven't been for a very long time. Why do you wanna go? Why do you want to leave?"

"Mikael is coming" he said helpless.

"What?" she released him a took a couple of steps back "How do you know? Wait… Where are Elijah and Kol?"

Niklaus looked down, and somehow Rebekah just knew. She remembered the look on Elijah's face, he must have known.

"Give them back." She said in her lowest voice.

"What?"

"Give them back, Niklaus! Undagger them! You can't do this!"

"Rebekah we don't have time for this. Either you enter the bloody truck or we leave you here"

She looked at him as if he was mad. Was he giving her a choice?

"You wanted to be free, I'm giving you freedom. Either you leave with us, or you stay." When she didn't answer, Klaus knew what she had chosen. "I just ask you that if you stay, you go to the Salvatores."

"Why?"

"They hate me, that's why. If they think I left you here to die at Mikael's hands, they'll do everything in their power to protect you."

She nodded.

"So it's a goodbye for now, little sister."

"I hate you, Niklaus."

"Love you too, Rebekah"

And then he was gone, taking Elijah and Kol with him.

Rebekah was perplexed to say the least, but she did what her brother asked her to. She took her things, threw them in her car and left to the Salvatore boarding house. As soon as she got there Damon opened the door and started to tell her how she wouldn't put a finger on Elena's hair. She said she wouldn't, she told them Niklaus left her to die at Mikael's hands and that she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She told them she wouldn't hurt Elena for now, cause when she does it, it will be in front of Niklaus. Stefan said he would protect her if it meant pissing Klaus off.

And then she said she would stay there. Even though Damon didn't liked it, Stefan agreed.

She was in a terrible mood. Yes, she had made her choice and she stayed and that was great, but Elijah and Kol didn't have same privilege.

Elijah. He knew. That's why he was acting so strange.

"So you are going to stay here too, Mikaelson princess?" said Tony, with an infuriating smirk on his face. _Of course he'd heard everything_ , she thought.

"Go kill yourself" she said as she left the house. She needed to talk to Melissa.

"What a woman" Tony's amused voice could be heard from her car.

She drove to the grill, going straight to Melissa's table when she spotted her.

"They're gone." The blond vampire said.

"Who?"

"Our brothers" Rebekah said, not even realizing she was actually counting Melissa as part of the family "Nik impaled them, put them in coffins and took them away. They're gone. We're all that's left of the original family in Mystic Falls."

When Melissa looked at her, Bekah could see sympathy in her sister's eyes. It was the first time she saw that girl resembling something even remotely human.

"Why did he do it? Why did Niklaus took them?"

"Nik heard that Mikael was coming and.."

The glass in Melissa's hand exploded for she was gripping it too hard, her eyes were wide with wild hatred and pure anger inside them.

"How did he found out?" Melissa's voice had changed. It was still a beautiful voice, but now it was something dark and evil.

"I don't know, he just said it and left."

"Do you think he knows I'm here? Mikael?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

Melissa took her phone and tried to call someone, but the person didn't answer. She tried again and again until her anger got to her head and she threw her phone to one of the grill's corners, where it exploded. People didn't saw it was her, so they simply started creaming and running away. The brunette radiated something dark and full of anger that made Rebekah's bones feel cold. She shivered, she never felt something quite like this, it was like Melissa could transmit all her feelings, like a radio, a radiator. And this was not just any bad feeling Melissa got, it was evil. It was pure hatred. Her sisters hands were almost shaking, her teeth gritted and her nose wrinkled.

"Why doesn't she answer?!" she almost yelled and with no other word, she left Rebekah alone there.

When Rebekah got up she felt her phone vibrating and she saw the text.

" _Rebekah, don't you think I simply abandoned you. I gave you the freedom you've ever wanted, I gave you a choice. I knew that if you stayed there, with the Salvatores protecting you, you would be ok. You and I both know Mikael was never really a threat to you, after all you are his favorite. At least I think so, but now with Melissa in the game you're not his only princess._

 _Melissa, she was another reason I let you stay. I know she doesn't see us as family, I don't see her as such either, but if there's one thing I realized, is that she wants Mikael dead, maybe even more than I do, and letting Mikael hurt you would be like letting him win. I know for that reason that she will protect you._

 _I do hope you forgive me one more time, little sister._

 _With love and hate – Niklaus_ "


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everybody! Today I'm the one posting the chapter, nice to meet you guys. My name is Rebeca, and I'm the co-author of this story. I'm also known as the "Dark Writer". Kidding. No one is dying today on the story (or not, see for your self hauaha).

Hope u like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Just OC's are mine.

* * *

 _On a mountain she sits, not of gold but of sins_

 _Through the blood she can learn,_

 _See the life that she turns_

 _From a council of one_

 _She'll decide when she's done with the innocent_

 **W** hen Melissa came back to the mansion, she saw by herself what Rebekah told her. The rooms were all empty and the house itself was oddly quiet. That's when it really hit her.

 _Mikael was coming._

Her brain was working like crazy, she needed to be stronger for that moment, she wanted more power just to show Mikael what a mistake he had committed by killing Tatia. What a mistake he committed by turning her into this awfully powerful creature she became.

She wasn't like Niklaus, a power-hungry crazy bitch that wanted to be the queen of the world. But for that moment, for that sole moment, she needed power. She needed Brooke. Her best friend. The most badass witch she ever came to cross.

Melissa feared Mikael's strength, but she also knew how strong she was. She was one of the strongest creatures of the word, side by side with Mikael and maybe, just maybe, a little bit stronger than Brooke.

Or maybe not.

She didn't even knew anymore. If Brooke was stronger or she was. She didn't care. She just knew the witch was on her side, so she never really tried to measure.

She took her new phone, the one she got on the way to the Mikaelson's mansion, and tried to call Brooke again. She'd memorized the phone number ages ago. It beeped, beeped, but her friend didn't answer.

She needed to talk to Rebekah, but how to find her? It was Friday, her sister was probably going out, having some fun.

 _Fuck, it's Friday_ , she realized, _I'm supposed to have a date_.

She was definitely not going. She needed a plan, needed to concentrate, needed to talk to Brooke and to Rebekah and She. Needed. To. Kill.

After trying to reach Brooke again and again, she decided to go back to the grill and talk to someone, they may know where the blondie is staying. When she got there she saw Mutt. _That's his name, isn't it?_ She walked fast in his direction and pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?" she asked, compelling him.

"You're a vampire!" he exclaimed in a low voice to try not to draw attention.

"Fuck, you're on vervain. Ok, Mutt, I'm going to ask nicely. Do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?"

"Why should I answer you? What do you want with her?"

Melissa blinked a little.

"Are you worried? I'm not gonna hurt her, she's my sister" she hissed the last word as she realized she really wasn't going to hurt Rebekah. _When the hell did I got soft?_

Mutt blushed and looked away, he then gritted his teeth and looked at Melissa straight in the eye.

"I'm not worried about her. I hate vampires and I'm not going to tell you a thing! I'm on vervain, you can't make me!"

Melissa smiled. A dark, evil, threatening smile that made the human's blood run cold in his veins. She looked downright _terrifying._

"See that? This little phrase, right there? It's the biggest mistake of your sad little life." She pulled him closer, her evil grin making him shiver, her voice so beautiful yet so horrifying. "The thing is, I will not kill you. I will kill every single person in this place and make you watch, how do you like the sound of that? And then I'll torture you, that's my favorite part of the game. And only after I'm done, after I broke you physically and mentally, only after that I will kill you."

She pushed him a little to look into his eyes, her sweet face contrasting with her sadistic threats.

"Please, please don't do it." He begged.

"Is there a problem here?" someone asked.

Melissa released the bartender and looked at the girl who spoke. She was blond. Vampire, Melly smelled, _recently turned_. The girl had her arms crossed and was looking at Melissa like she was scum.

"Nothing wrong, dearie, I was just asking Mutt here a question. Right, Mutt?"

"His name is Matt!" the blond hissed.

"She's right, Caroline, we're ok. Melissa, your _friend_ is staying with some guys I know. I'll write down the address."

"Thank you, Mutt." Melissa was, in that moment, the perfect picture of sweetness and purity. When Matt gave her the address she left without another word.

"What was she telling you?" Caroline asked wright after the girl left.

"Why are you asking? You have vampire hearing"

Caroline looked apprehensive, she hugged herself and looked at the door where Melissa disappeared not minutes ago.

"It's weird, but… I couldn't hear her. With my vamp hearing, I mean. It was like you were talking alone."

It was still morning when Damon put on some black pants and blue shirt, running shoes and went to Elena's house. Ric was going too. They were helping her to train since Stefan attacked her after Klaus made his switch off his humanity.

They had gone to the woods to train. Elena was using this _thing_ that ejected stakes when she punched, although her punch wasn't strong enough so the stakes stayed in the place.

Damon hated that thing.

After they tried to train a little they gave up and sent Elena to the school. Damon had asked his best friend to go to school and take care of Elena for him, but Tony made very clear he disliked the girl, so Ric would have to keep an eye on her there.

After Ric and Elena left, Damon turned to look at Tony, he was clearly pissed off.

"What's you're problem?" the younger vampire hissed.

"You know I don't like her, Damon. I'm here for you, not to protect perfect little Elena." Anthony answered heatedly.

"Then could you please make yourself useful and look around for my little brother?" he said full of sarcasm that made Tony want to cut off his tongue.

"What a way to say 'Thank you for being here for me when I have no bloody one else!', Damon!" the vampire hissed before he left.

Damon kicked a tree before the started to walk back home. He would never be able to understand how was possible for someone not to like Elena. She was so… Elena.

He was determinate to not let Stefan hurt her again. He knew that with all this revenge thing his brother would do anything to hurt Klaus, even if it meant hurting Elena too. He even let Rebekah stay with them at the boarding house. He said he would _protect_ the original Barbie.

Damon sighed as he walked the streets of Mystic Falls, but when he got at the boarding house he realized someone gently ripped the door out. He used his vampire hearing, but couldn't hear anything, so he walked slowly and silently to the place where his door used to be, there he could hear someone yelling. It was definitely a girl, judging by the hypnotic sound of her voice, like a siren calling for a sailor.

But why his vamp hearing hadn't worked?

"Hello? Is someone here?"

No one answered. Damon assumed Stefan was not home.

"It's not polite to leave a girl waiting!" she tried again.

There was some second of silence, she has probable given up and would be out in a sec.

Damon couldn't be more wrong.

"Oh, whisky!" came her voice, now it had a happy tone, like a child that got what she wanted on Christmas.

He waited some more seconds outside the house, but he couldn't hear anything else, so he silently entered.

The was a girl on his couch. No, not a girl, a woman, and she was _mesmerizing_. The most beautiful creature Damon had ever laid eyes upon. After Elena, of course.

She had light brown hair, almost blond, and a curvaceous body like nothing he had seen before. She was wearing _sinful_ clothes. a white tank top exposing an impressing amount of cleavage. _And what a beautiful pair of breasts_ , Damon thought. A tight high waist black shorts. _Beautiful legs too._ A thin short sleeved blue coat and black heels.

A fucking siren, indeed.

Melissa then turned her head to Damon, finally seeing him. She froze in place, taking in his hair, his square jaw, his thin lips and his eyes. _God_ , his eyes.

 _No, this can't be true, this can't be happening._

This guy in front of her was almost the perfect image of _him_. But he couldn't be _him_ cause Melissa had killed that man.

The memories started flowing into her head. An unwanted sensation.

She remembered when _he_ was hugging her. They were in the bed and he was promising her he would never leave her side.

"I know, mio príncipe" she had said, imitating his Italian accent.

"I love you, Melissa" he had said.

"I love you too"

He had looked at her with lustful eyes and had kissed her senseless, but he had to go, he had work to do.

"You know I don't like it when you're gone" she remembered herself saying.

"Mia principessa, I am a vampire, they can't kill me" he said in his hypnotic accent.

"But… I don't know, I feel so uncertain."

"That's because you love me as much as I love you."

She was a fool at that time. She thought he was telling the truth, she thought he was never going to abandon her. She thought he love her.

She hadn't known his true self yet.

And now, here, so near her, there was a man that looked _so much_ like him.

Her blood started to boil in her undead veins, she gritted her teeth. She felt so much _hatred_ in that moment. She didn't knew this person, but she wanted him _dead_!

She got up from the couch in her vampire speed and went straight for his neck, pinning him to the nearest wall.

"Tell me your bloody name right now or I'll rip your head off!" she hissed, her face close to his like she was ready to bite off his jugular.

The vampire started to struggle against her, but she was stronger, she was _way_ stronger. He was trying to say something, but she was squeezing too tight. His throat started to bleed and his fingers started to dig into the skin of her arms.

He kept trying to say something, but his throat was bleeding more and more by the second. Melissa could hear something akin to 'who' and then another thing similar to 'you'.

At the sound of his voice she woke from her thoughts. It was like she was coming back from a really bad dream, she realized she would rip his head off if she kept this up, and she needed answers first.

She released him and stepped back, attempting to put some distance between them.

She waited for him to heal, looking anywhere but his face, but then he fled. She was so clouded by her memories that she didn't think of going after him. But then she felt it. A stake. In her back. In her heart.

She was blinded by anger. She wasn't weak like the other originals. That wouldn't slow her down.

She lifter her hand effortlessly and pulled it out. She saw it when he realized, she saw the fear in his eyes, saw him sweating like a pig. His voice even trembled when he spoke.

"Y-you're… You're an..."

"I'm many things; I'm anything" she said in a dark and twisted tone that made him gulp. "I am The Red Assassin for ones, I am Hija De La Muerte to others, I am the hellraiser, I am the first original; I. Am. Death."

He was clearly afraid, but yet he stood his ground with his chin raised. She had to admire him for that. Many had killed themselves after she said who she was.

"You're Melissa Mikaelson" he said.

An devilish smirk graced her beautiful features.

"Ah, so you've heard of me!"

"They said you were a psychopath. They got easy on you" he said between greeted teeth.

Melissa's smirk turned into a mind-blowing grin.

"How cute, but they got the wrong term. I'm a sociopath, thank you." She said ironically. He started to open his mouth to retort, but she spoke again. "The thing is, I'm probably going to kill you, so we can make it quick if you answer my questions or we can make it painful if you try to play any games."

He said nothing.

"Good. What's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore."

 _I knew it! I bloody knew it. Damn the Salvatore bloodline!_

"How old are you?"

"173"

"Do you have any family alive? Or undead?"

"Just my brother"

"Where's my sister?"

"Rebekah? Probably at school. Now, may we finish this? I hate Q&A"

"Shut up, Salvatore, I give the orders here."

"But you're in _my_ house, Mikaelson"

"You know what? You're not behaving. I think I'm gonna make you suffer. How about I hurt someone you care about? What was the name Rebekah told me? Elena, right?"

Damon's eyes widened, he advanced upon her, making her fall and pinning her to the ground. She started laughing at him. He was _so weak._

"Don't you dare to touch Elena. I don't care if you're an original. I'm going to kill you."

She lifted her head to speak near his ear. "You can't kill the death, Salvatore" and then she rolled the over, straddling him and pinning him to the ground. She stuck her hand in his chest and gripped his heart.

"I'll tell Elena you said hi"

* * *

I'm waiting for you on the reviews. What do u guys think is gonna happen next? xD

XOxo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Last chapter was posted by Rebeca, but now I'm back. Actually, come to think of it, I think I haven't said my name hahaha In case I didn't, my name is Eduarda, but I prefer Duda, it's far easier. I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited, really guys, thank you, this means a lot to us. The more we see you are liking it the more we want to make it better! I'd like to remember you guys that english is not our first language, so forgive us for any mistakes.

This chapter is a little darker, hope you'll like it!

 **Disclaimer:** TVD's characters are not ours.

 _It's hiding in the dark_

 _It's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream_

 _Maybe it's just a dream_

 _Or maybe it's inside of me_

 _..._

 _I feel it deep within_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Rebekah was going back to the Salvatore boarding house, her day so far had not been any good with Elena threatening her about Mikael and all. She just wanted to go back to the boarding house and rest (she had managed to get away from Stefan, so she actually could get some rest, otherwise she probably wouldn't even be able to take a nap for he would be there, watching her), maybe have some blood or even visit Melissa at the Mikaelson mansion.

The air was somehow heavy. The grey clouds taking over the blue sky. She could feel from afar the smell of blood coming from the boarding house. A chill made it's way through Rebekah's bones. When she walked closer and saw the door ripped off she couldn't help to think of her brother, she knew Niklaus would do just that. She thought it was weird, after all who would do it, the only enemies the Salvatores had were her and her brothers… Weren't they?

Putting all those toughts aside she walked inside and everything made sense. _Of course it would be her_.

"I'll tell Elena you said hi" Melissa said to Damon. Her sister was straddling the older Salvatore. It took Rebekah a moment to actually understand what was happening. By their positions it looked something totally sexual, but then Rebekah saw Melissa's hand inside Damon's chest. _No, no, no, he can't die, they can't. Elijah promised!_ But there was something wrong. Melissa's voice was somehow different. Colder. Manlier. Darker. Melissa was always a little scary, but this... This was _evil_.

Rebekah would have no time to scream, no time to warn her off, no time to tell her that Elijah promised to keep them safe, to keep Elena's lapdogs safe. She just couldn't let him die, but that voice froze her in place. How was it possible, for one to be scared of a _voice_. There was a war raging inside her, she wanted to save Damon, but she wanted to _run._

She did what she thought was best. She jumped on Melissa.

They both started rolling on the floor and Rebekah ended up above Melissa, her eyes closed due to the rolling. Rebekah could feel by the tension in her sister's muscles that she was angry, but she wasn't ready for what she saw when she opened her eyes. It was not possible, it had to be her imagination, no vampire had a face like _that_. _That is not the face of a vampire,_ she tought, _that is the face of a demon_. Vampires were themselves unholy creatures, but Melissa... She was so much worse it terrified Rebekah. The white of Melissa's eyes were pitch black, her irises turned vivid red, her pupils became thin and vertical like nothing Rebekah had ever seen, her fangs were razor sharp and grew so much as a werewolf's, there were no prominent veins under her eyes and she had cat-like claws, which made a chill go through Rebekah's bones.

From the moment she laid eyes on her little sister, Rebekah figured the girl was a spitfire, much like her, and really hot headed, just like Nik, but Melissa wasn't just momentarily angry. Her demonic eyes had watered, her jaw was clenched, she was not just furious, she was breaking a little. There was hatred in her eyes, it was like she was exhaling a dark aura.

In that moment Rebekah asked herself if Melissa even had a heart.

"You get off me right now, wench, and let me kill that bloody Salvatore or I swear to the devil I'll break every fucking bone you have in this body of yours." her voice was trembling even though it was clear she was trying to keep it stable. Now it was much clearer. It was like there were two people speaking at the same time. One was pure light, the other pure darkness. Both were Melissa. After staring a little at the girl's eyes Rebekah understood that it wasn't trembling because her sister was breaking. It was trembling because of her rage.

"Melissa, please, listen to me! Elijah, he promised we wouldn't hurt this people. Think of him! Elijah hates to break his promises." Rebekah, against every part of her that was screaming to run, to leave Melissa to kill Damon and never go near this demon again, stared at her sister's eyes like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. Melissa was out of herself, who knows what she could do.

Melissa roared and shoved her hand in Rebekah's chest. The blond could feel her sister's claws gripping her heart painfully.

"And what does it matter to me?! I'm not a part of your 'we'! I'm going to kill that filthy bastard, that bloody excuse for a vampire so you better let me go or..."

"I'm not letting you go, Melissa! You are part of our we! Like it or not, you're family!" she almost yelled with what she hoped was a reassuring voice, the pain she was feeling was way worse than any time Niklaus had impaled her. She was hurting like never before, but not for one second she tore her eyes away from Melissa's. The girl slowly widened her eyes, like she just realized what she was doing.

Melissa opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came. She gritted her teeth and looked anywhere but the blond. She pulled her hand from Rebekah's chest then nodded.

"It's just because of Elijah" she said in a lower voice, it was trembling harder, but it was now a little more human "if it was Niklaus or Kol…"

"I know, I know" Rebekah's tone was sad, but also understanding "you and Niklaus are too much alike to get along, right?"

Melissa glared at Rebekah.

"I'm not like him!"

"I'm afraid you are, Mikaelson" came Damon's voice, making Melissa try to break free again. Her eyes, that were slowly getting back to normal, became demonic again. Rebekah glare at him. She never hated Damon, she actually liked him a little, but seen how actually shaken Melissa was, the blond thought that if it wasn't for Elijah she herself would kill the Salvatore.

"Melissa, stop it! Damon, shut up!" yelled Rebekah while trying to contain her sister.

Melissa breathed deeply then bit her lip, drawing a big amount of blood.

"Ok" said the first original to her sister. "Let me go."

Before Rebekah did, she looked at Damon and told him to leave. He hesitated at first, his eyes never leaving Melissa. It was clear he was as afraid as she was, but yet he didn't want to go, this was his house after all. Rebekah told him to leave again, but all he did was go up stairs. Then the blond vampire looked at her sister again. The girl looked almost normal and was far calmer than before. Rebekah offered her hand to help Melissa up, which she refused.

"You ok?" Bekah asked.

"Peachy" answered Melissa with no small amount of sarcasm. _At least her voice is normal again,_ Rebekah thought.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, not daring to look at one another's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Melissa finally said. Her nails, still bigger than they sould be, digging into her own skin.

"You don't need to apologise" Rebekah's eyes were soft.

Melissa shook her head and closed her eyes. "Yes, I do. Sorry... How are they, by the way?"

"Who?"

"Your brothers. How are they? Did Niklaus freed them? How's Niklaus?... How's Elijah?"

" _Our brothers!_ And I think Nik still has them daggered, so Elijah should be fine, but besides that I think they're ok. I sent Nik a message earlier." She then took her phone and showed it to Melissa.

 _Nik_ , it said, _where are you? Are you ok? And Elijah and Kol? Are they still in the coffins?_

 _Ah, Nik, you need to stop doing this, you need to give them chances too, you need to give them their freedom. Why did you give it to me and not to them? I think you'll only understand it's importance once it's taken from you._

 _It's been days since you left, days since I've heard from you; If you don't answer soon I'll get worried._

 _Please, just please, take care of our brothers. And take care of yourself._

 _Rebekah._

As Melissa read the message she couldn't stop the weight that settled in her chest, she started to remember how Tatia took care of her when she was younger.

The truth is Melissa Mikaelson wasn't ever the cold hearted bitch she was nowadays, she was once a sweet, happy, loving child. Her mother never cared much for her, and her father was always with his other family. But she had Tatia.

When Mikael was home he treated her like she was a princess, the most important thing in the world for him, but he wasn't often home. Alessa, the woman who birth her, she was cold towards Melissa, she loved Tatia dearly, but not Melly. The only comfort Melissa got at home was because of Tatia. Her older sister treated her like their mother should. Until Mikael killed her.

Melissa swallowed the lump in her throat and gave Rebekah her phone back. Then she just left.

She didn't know where to go, she just knew she wanted to be alone. She hated herself for feeling so much, she hated herself for missing Tatia so much after a thousand years.

The streets were getting colder by the minute and Melissa's clothes weren't helping much, the sun was setting slowly and the stars starting to shine. She kept walking, having no idea where she was going.

She stopped at the falls. She had no idea the city actually had falls. They were beautiful. They felt good.

 **TVDTVDTVD**

In a place called Charlotte, in the dead of the night, Katherine Pierce was making everything in her power to wake Mikael, but nothing was working. The vampire doppelganger leaned on the wall and kept looking to the sleeping body of the original, thinking about what Damon had told her on the phone a few hours earlier.

She had been trying to feed Mikael rats, but that didn't work either. She then decided to call Damon, to see if the older Salvatore had any tips.

"What do you want, Katherine?" he asked in an annoyed but hopeful tone. "Shouldn't you be waking an original?"

Katherine snorted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I don't know what else to try, Damon, he won't eat anything!"

"Have you tried shoving a blood bag down his throat?" he'd asked.

"Like it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind… I think he's under a spell or something like this."

"So why don't you try to find a witch to undo the mojo. Come on, you're Katherine Pierce, stop complaining"

Katherine rolled her eyes and left Mikael's body behind, wanting some distance from it. She still had Damon on the line, she could hear in his tone that he was smiling.

"So, Kitkat, I gotta go, I need…"

"What's going on, Damon?" she asked abruptly.

"What?"

"You have this happy 'I-have-a-good-plan' tone in your voice."

"Well, you got me."

"Spill it out."

"The thing is, I was just attacked."

"And that's a good thing? You finally gone mad"

"Shut up. The woman who attacked me happened to be no one but Melissa Mikaelson, the first original, half sister of our dearest original gang. I've heard she happens to hate Mikael, and wants to kill him, so I was thinking. Why don't we use Mikael to kill Klaus, then we let Melissa kill Mikael and then we get rid of her? All of our problems would be solved!"

Katherine froze.

"I-it's a good plan, Damon. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Then she hung up, breathing fast.

What were the chances this Melissa was her Melissa? During all her awfully long life Katherine happened to never meet someone named Melissa, but she dreamed of someone named Melissa very, very often and for many, many years.

All those dreams, what did they meant? How would she react if Melissa Mikaelson was her Melissa?

Furrowing her brows Katherine thought of the sweet little girl of her dreams.

They couldn't be the same.

Could they?


	6. Chapter 6

**9A/N:** Hello my beautiful people, we brought you a new chapter and, I need to inform, this one is going to be a little bigger than the others (and because of this I beg your forgiveness for we might commit more mistakes than we use to). I want to thank all those who favorited, followed and reviewed the fic, really, you make our lives better, guys 3 This chapter is loosely based on s03e07 aka Ghost World. Hope you like it.

XoXo ˜ Duda

 **Disclaimer:** Not ours.

 _At the end of the world or the last thing I see_

 _You are never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the things that you never ever told me_

 _And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

 _Never coming home_

 _Never coming home_

 _Could I? Should I?_

 _And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

 _For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Melissa woke up with and uneasy sensation within her. That good feeling she had experienced when she was at the falls had completely disappeared.

She, still laid in her bed, closed her eyes again, trying and failing not to think how unfair the universe was to her. She never thought, in all of the years after that, that she would cross paths with someone that looked so much like him. She never thought she would meet one Damon Salvatore.

But again, the universe liked to play games with her. Before this year she had never thought she would look for her siblings. She never thought she would have to leave Brooke's side in order to find Mikael, she had always thought her best friend was the one that was going to help her finding him.

She couldn't bring Brooke to Mystic Falls, it was too dangerous. She knew with no shade of doubt that Brooke could take care of herself, but Melissa also knew of Niklaus' power thirst and she was not willing to let her best friend anywhere near him.

Melissa's head was working like crazy, so she thought a cold bath would help. She jumped out of bed and into the bathtub.

After her bath she put on a super loose, yet short, black blouse that left her cleavage and her spiky bra for the world to see; skinny ripped jeans and black ankle boots. She had some beautiful bracelets that matched the necklace she always wore. The one with Tatia and Tatiana's mini portrait.

When she was done she heard the doorbell rang. In her vamp speed she went to the door and opened it to find no other than Anthony Conyngham there.

"Hello shorty" he said entering the house.

Melissa furrowed her brows. _Shorty, really?_

"How'd you know where I live?" she asked in a sharp voice, crossing her arms.

"Woke up in a good mood, I see" he said, walking to Elijah's armchairs and sitting on it.

"Answer my bloody question, Conyngham."

"Your sister told me"

When he said that her first instinct was to think of Tatia and Brooke, but she knew it had to be the blondie.

"You know Rebekah? And by the way, she's my _half_ sister"

"Yes, my lady, we are… You can say living in the same place."

At the mention of the damn Salvatore boarding house Melissa's eyes hardened, but Anthony just kept looking at her for some time before she asked in a sharp tone: "So?"

"So?" he replied.

"Really, again?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Melissa rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "Noticed."

"Remember our date?" he asked.

Yeah she did, the one she didn't shown up for.

"Yeah, so what?"

He smirked at her. "So. I'm calling it off"

"What?" Melissa asked, not able to hide the little amusement in her voice. "You can't call off a date that didn't happened because you were bailed on!"

"Really?" he looked truly surprised and Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, really. So, are you as uninterested as me? Please, say you are" she wasn't blind, she knew he was hot and apparently he was also pretty nice, but she just wasn't in the mood for dating and he might be funny and outgoing, but Anthony Conyngham definetly didn't look like a guy who would accept an one night stand.

"Sweetie, I think no man in the world would be _uninterested_ in you." He said and Melissa opened her mouth to retort, but he kept going. "Let's just say someone else caught my eyes'.

Melissa's phone vibrated on the coffee table in front o her. She looked at the message she got and rolled her eyes. Rebekah wanted to have some drinks with her.

Then she looked from the message to the man in front of her.

"Let me guess, she's blond and has an _original_ personality?" she guessed.

His brows furrowed.

"You really need to tell me how you do it" the amazement was clear in his voice.

"Do what?"

"First you knew I was a vampire and now this! It is some sort of spell, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

" _You can read minds_!"

Melissa's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. She got up, ignoring him almost completely as she went for the door.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, buddy"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Not your damn business" she said, but her tone was light and funny. "See ya around, Conyngham"

 **TVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah was at the grill drinking. Stefan was there too, two seats from her.

She was really annoyed at the younger Salvatore. Stefan had been around her a lot lately, which should make her happy since she still cared for him, but it was driving her insane.

He wasn't around her because he wanted it, he was because he wanted to protect her, which he was only doing because he wanted to piss Nik off.

She tried to talk to him, tried to bond, but it didn't work. He didn't care about her. He didn't care about anyone anymore, not even Elena. He just wanted his revenge against Niklaus because the hybrid had made him turn back into the ripper.

And that was another reason she was so upset. Niklaus had not answered her and she was dead worried. What if Mikael had gotten to them? What if he'd done something to Nik or the others? What about Elijah and Kol?

She shook her head and sent Melissa a message. She was bored and worried out of her mind. She needed distraction and she knew no matter how bitchy her sister was, she would help keep her mind busy.

She started to look at her phone's screen in hope to se a message from Niklaus or something, but nothing came. She was looking at it for so long she lost track of time.

"… she's getting better at it, Damon, stop treating her like a baby" Rebekah heard Alaric's voice as him and the other Salvatore sat beside her, the opposite side from Stefan.

"She's a fucking damsel in distress, Ric! No matter how good she gets a fighting off vampires, she's still human! You know what happened the last time she was attacked" Damon sent Stefan an angry glare.

Damon was right beside her, but he acted as if she didn't existed.

Rebekah cursed herself. Why did they had to come _after_ she sent Melissa that message? She knew the youngest Mikaelson was already on her way and she was kind of afraid of what could happen if Melissa and Damon crossed paths again.

"Stop it! You know it's not completely his fault" Alaric said in a whisper, but of course she and Stefan heard it.

"Shut it, Ric… Fuck, I'm gonna look for something to _drink_. You can order a whisky for me while I'm gone" Damon said as he left his bench at the bar and walked out.

She hoped he wasn't coming back. And he didn't, at least for ten minutes, and that's when Melissa got to the grill. As the brunette walked to the bar, Rebekah could see many men turning their heads like in the exorcist to look at her. When Melissa sat between the blond and the hunter she barely looked at her. Her eyes locked on the bartender that came immediately to take her order.

"I want some gin" Rebekah's sister said. The bartender first widened his eyes and then furrowed his brows.

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked, a skeptic ton in his voice.

"Sure"

"Many men out there can't"

"Well, I'm not them"

"How old are you?"

Rebekah sensed the bartender was going to get on Melissa's bad side, and she didn't want to deal with deaths today, so she acted before her sister could. She pulled the bartender by the collar and compelled him.

"Bring the girl her bloody gin"

She saw Melissa roll her eyes, but the girl thanked her anyway. When Rebekah opened her mouth to answer, another voice cut her off.

"You're on my seat"

For a brief second Rebekah saw Melissa's face turn, the sharp wolf-like fangs and demonic eyes haunted her dream, but they were much worse in reality. The blond vampire prayed to all the gods (if there was any) for Melissa to control herself. She knew she got lucky the last time, it was a miracle that her sister, out of herself as she was, hadn't killed her. She knew Melissa could easily overpower her and didn't want to make any bets on the matter.

"Not seeing your name here." The brunette said harshly. Her voice thankfully normal and her face looking remotely human again.

"Don't bother the girl, Damon" the hunter turned to Melissa as the girl closed her eyes and breathed in and out, in and out "Sorry, he still needs to learn how to behave properly"

"Ric, everyone here knows this is my seat!"

Melissa opened her eyes slowly, turned in her seat and looked at Damon, that was now standing between her and Alaric. Rebekah could feel more than see her sister's ice glare towards the Salvatore. But the girl didn't seem as murderous as she was in their last encounter. If anything Melissa looked tired.

"You want me to get out of here?" she asked, her voice as sharp and cold as her eyes. "Make me".

Alaric looked at her with his eyes full of surprise. As did Stefan, Rebekah noticed. They hadn't seen the glimpse of Melissa's true nature a few seconds ago, so to them she probably looked like any woman.

Before Damon could say anything, their drinks came. The bartender put one cup of whisky in front of Ric and one in front of Damon, then he moved to Melissa and gave her the gin she asked.

" _Gin_? You're drinking _gin_?" the older Salvatore asked in disbelief.

"No, Salvatore, it's my chocolate milk." Melissa said, not looking at him. Each second that passed proved Rebekah that her sister wouldn't go in a murder spree. Melissa looked like she just wanted to get out of there, but the original wouldn't give Damon that satisfaction.

" _Oh, come on_. You and I both know you actually _drink_ chocolate milk" Rebekah said in a playful tone, trying to lighten the mood and make her sister feel a little bit better.

Then Melissa smiled. Not a grin, not a smirk, nothing forced. A true smile, one that reached her eyes. And if people thought she was beautiful when she was her serious normal self, she was downright mesmerizing when she smiled. So lovely one could die just to look at such a pure beauty.

It was as if the weight of her years were taken from her. She looked like the sixteen year old girl she was when she died, she looked pure and peaceful. But then Damon spoke again, and it was like he dropped the weight of the world on her shoulders again. She stopped smiling and looked again like a completely grown woman.

"So she actually _knows_ how to smile"

"Wow, you're a real jackass" said a voice behind them.

Melissa looked at the man, he was hot, but what was really weird was that she couldn't smell him. Even humans had their bloody smell. This guy didn't. Or was it her? Was she having difficulties discerning the smell because of how she felt? Because, yes, she was feeling terrible. Between meeting Damon Salvatore and not being able to contact Brooke, Melissa was feeling like crap.

Damon's eyes widened.

"Mason? How are you…"

"Alive? I'm not"

Melissa averted her eyes. _That's_ why she couldn't smell him. He was a bloody ghost. She drank her gin in one gulp and put the cup noisily back on the counter. Mason, the ghost, smiled at her.

"You're good" he told her in a gentle tone.

"Thanks" was all she said.

Mason, then, took Damon's whisky and did the same, but instead of putting the cup on the counter, he smashed it against Damon's head. And that made Melissa grin, but then her phone suddenly started to ring. When she looked at the screen she left the grill in her vamp speed, her heart hammering in her chest. When she was outside she answered, almost desperately.

"Did you find her?" she asked, not bothering with politeness.

"Miss Mikaelson, we're sorry, we lost the lead. We're going to keep looking, but it's getting harder and harder."

"You listen to me carefully" she said in a threatening tone "You're just alive because of her, if you don't find her within the month I will find you lot and I'll make sure your deaths are _brutally_ painful."

"Yes! Yes, Miss Mikaelson, we'll find her, we promise!" said the voice desperately on the other side.

Melissa hung up and growled, putting a hand in her hair.

"You know, I do like to believe things tend to work out in the end" said a voice behind her.

"In my experience, they never do"

"What's your name?"

Melissa turned to take a look at him, he had green eyes and brown hair.

"Melissa" she said.

"I'm Stefan"

 _Vampire_ , she thought as she smelt him.

"Okay, Stefan, what do you want?"

"Many things, but right now? To get laid"

 _Humanity-off vampire_ , she corrected herself, cause there was no way someone would go straight to that point.

"That's not really my problem." She was not really paying attention to the conversation, but another voice made her come back to earth.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Stefan" said Damon as he left the grill with Alaric and Mason. "The more beautiful the snake, the deadlier it's poison"

"Don't pay attention, he's an ass" Stefan told Melissa, touching her bare arm lightly. "So, what do you say we go…"

"I think you have some things to do with me first, Stefan" a woman cut him off. She was blond and her cheeks were really full.

Stefan's eyes widened.

"Lexi? How?"

Melissa understood right away. _Another ghost_. The girl also had no smell. She then turned and left. She was still mad at the witches for not finding Brooke.

She started to walk with no destination, she wasn't surprised to see where her feet took her. The place exhaled such good vibes she couldn't help but feel attracted to the falls. Mystic Falls' waterfalls, they were different, somehow.

The water itself was different, it was like it had a faint glow. In the darkness even more so.

Melissa really needed good things in her life, and this place made her feel good.

As she looked at the water she couldn't help but remember a different time, a time where she was loved not just by one person, a time where she hadn't being betrayed yet.

She had been with Tatia in a place not far from their home. There was a small waterfall, in it's bottom was an also small river.

"Big sister, come and see! Look at how beautiful the water is today." a little version of the 16 year old girl she had been when she died had called her sister.

"Melissa, do not go too close, my little girl, you may fall"

Tatia had been holding young Melissa's hand while the younger Petrova leaned into the water. Little Melly wasn't afraid, she knew her sister wouldn't let her fall.

"But sister, I really want to swim"

"Please, Melissa, not here"

"But…"

"No. This place is too dangerous. We will find another place for you to swim, is that all right?"

Melissa had stopped slowly her leaning, putting some distance between her and the river and then hugging her sister tightly.

"I love you" she had said to Tatia, full of childish hope, love and adoration.

Tatia's eyes watered, she felt so guilty for the way their mother treated Melissa. She knew her baby sister had been an unwanted child, even Melissa knew so. Mother never treated her well because she never wanted her in the first place, Tatia had thought.

She knew she couldn't make up for their mother sins, but the least she could do was try to give her baby sister a happier childhood. She wasn't fit to be a mother, while Melissa was no older than 6, Tatia was barely 12, but that didn't stopped the older Petrova to try to be a motherly figure for her sister as best as she could.

"You are everything to me, little one, my whole world" Tatia had said to Melly as she hugged her back.

A lump suddenly appeared in Melissa's throat as she remembered her sister. She missed Tatia dearly. Yes, she have Brooke now, but she admitted that her stubborn best friend couldn't take Tatia's place. The same way she knew that if something happened to Brooke, _god forbid that_ , no one, not even in a thousand years would be able to take Brooke's place in her heart, no matter how many best friends came into her life. Brooke was unreplaceable.

A small smile appeared in her face. This place was almost magical. She was much calmer now.

She took her phone a looked at the screen one more time, hoping Brooke's name would appear under the alert of messages, but closed it again.

When she turned her heart stopped. There was a girl there, she exhaled the same faint glow the water did, she was wearing a plain white dress that stopped right above her ankles and her hair fell in small voluminous curls down her hips. She looked so pure.

Melissa's nose worked like crazy, but there was no scent. She couldn't smell the girl. Which could mean just one thing.

The girl is a ghost.

It is really her.

It is Tatia.

"Big sister" Melissa said in little more than a whisper.

Tatia gave Melissa that sweet smile she used to when they were younger and Melissa was somehow scared. The Original's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at her sister's arms.

"Do not fear, little one, I shall always look out for you" The older Petrova said as Melly rested her head in her sister's shoulder.

When Melissa heard her sister's voice, she wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore. Her legs, that started to shook in the moment she laid eyes in the other Petrova, finally gave out. She sat on her ankles while Tatia kneeled by her side and hugged her the way she used to when they were younger.

"Tatia" Melissa said the name like a prayer "Tatia, Tatia, Tatia!"

"It is all right, little girl, all right. Look at me, my little Melissa, look at me"

Melissa started to shake her head vehemently.

"I drank it" the Mikaelson girl said with a thick trembling voice "I drank your blood!"

"It was not your fault, none of those things were your fault"

"But what happened after was! I killed her! I killed her! And Mayka, god, I left Mayka there, I… I… I was afraid I was going to hurt her..."

"Melissa you listen to me! It was not your fault! You were instable, you had just been transformed, you did not know how to control it. Her death was not your fault. And Mayka was my daughter, not yours, she was not your responsibility. You were just a child, no more then sixteen. Besides, I watched over her too. She was fine. She had a happy life"

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken by our aunt. Aunt took care of her until she married. Mayka was a beautiful bride"

"You could have been there" Melissa said in a melancholic voice "but you weren't. Because of me. You died because of me"

"No, I did not. It would have happened even if you were not in the picture. And I would never allow anyone to hurt you. I am glad it was me"

Melissa hugged her tighter, but she felt her sister's body less and lees. Tatia was starting to disappear.

"Now, little one, you need to listen to me carefully. Mikael is comi.., you need to be stro…. Also, when you defeat him you nee… to loo… for Broo…"

Melissa furrowed her brows. It was not only her body that was disappearing, her voice was breaking as well, like a bad radio.

"What? Look for Brooke?"

"Yes! Broo… dang… Tri… look… for her! Ta… aliv... They ar… tog…"

"Tatia? Please, Tatia! Please, don't go!"

She couldn't hear Tatia anymore. The last thing she saw were her sister lips when she tried to say "I love you"

And then all was darkness.

 **A/N:** So, what do you think Tatia was trying to warn Melissa about? Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys, Duda here! God, I'm so, so, soooo sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. What can I say, college is a bitch. But to make it up for you I'll try to post the next chapter whitin two weeks tops. Please, forgive all the mistakes (I have a feeling that this chapter will have plenty) because I wrote it in a rush (I just couldn't go withou posting for more time). I think this chap, mainly (only?) Melissa's parts, will be a little more depressive than the other. I suggest you to read listening to the music that inspired a good amount of it. My Immortal, from Evanescence.

Ok, I'll let you guys to it.

Good readings.

XOXO

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _This wounds won''t seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rebekah went out of the grill to look for the original queen. The youngest Mikaelson looked out of herself. It was not like she cared about Melissa… Oh for the gods, who was she fooling? She cared about Melissa, even though the brunette didn't seem to give a crap about her.

She knew Melissa for little more than some weeks, and yet she already saw the girl as family.

 _Nik would kill me if he found out_ , she thought.

She took her car and drove to the Mikaelson mansion, but Melissa was not there. She didn't knew of any place her sister might be interested in besides the grill. She drove around town in hope to find the brunette, but there was no sign of Melissa. She was starting to get worried, and she hated it.

 _Where is she?_

But then she saw it, a flicker of light reflecting on a mess of loose curls.

Melissa was passed out near the falls. Rebekah got out of the car and went there in vamp speed. She took the girl in her arms and put her in the car, taking her to the Salvatore boarding house. She wouldn't leave Melissa like this in their mansion, alone. She left Melissa in the nearest room she found in the boarding house, not caring to whom it belong, and went to the Mikaelson mansion to take a couple of clothes for the brunette. When she got back she had to insist to the Salvatores (that were freaking out because there was yet _another_ original in their house) that Melissa would stay (she told them they had no choice).

After some time of complaining, Stefan actually seemed quite happy with Melissa spending the night at the boarding house, which made Rebekah quite angry at him.

The original queen was out cold, she didn't even stir when Rebekah changed her clothes for the pj's she brought from their mansion. As she took care of her sister Rebekah couldn't stop her thoughts to wander towards her brothers. Niklaus took care of her so many times, as did Elijah, and even though Kol was a brat he still cared about her too. How were they? _Where_ were they?

When Melissa was in her pj's and had her hair brushed (Rebekah couldn't help it), the blond left for her own room and slept like a rock. When the sun rose the next day the first thing Rebekah did was silently tiptoe into the room she brought Melissa to, but the girl was still asleep. Still, Rebekah could notice there was something wrong, there were tears in Melissa's cheeks.

Rebekah wanted to stay, but she knew Melissa wouldn't like for people to see her in this weak moment. She also knew she wouldn't want to be here to see when Melissa realized she was in the Salvatore boarding house. She wanted her sister to trust her, to tell her what could have possibly happened to make the brunette hate the Salvatores so much, but she knew Melissa wouldn't open up. Not to her. Not now, at least.

The blond shook those depressing thought out of her mind as she took a bath and put on a white shirt and black leggings. She was almost out of the house when she heard Stefan's voice. Before she would bee happy to hear it, eager even, but now she just wanted some peace.

"Even though I would love to be here and enjoy the lovely company of your lovely sister, you won't get rid of me"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you" she said in a tone that was at the same time annoyed and defeated, her mind going back to the girl passed out on a bed in this same house.

"Good, 'cause otherwise you'd been doing a pretty poor job"

"Shut up, Stefan. Why don't you stay, really? It would be actually good to be rid of you for a while" she wasn't teasing like she usualy did, she actually wanted to be alone a little.

"I need to stay with you. I need to protect you"

"Oh, really?" she snapped, angered mostly by fact that he was doing this to oppose Niklaus and not to actually help her. "You think that if Mikael shows up you'll be able to protect me? I'm an original vampire, Stefan, I'm a thousand years old and there's nothing you can do that I can't"

He didn't seem to listen to her, because when she was out of the door, he was following her.

She tried to have a normal day, she went to school, acted as a cheerleader, flirted with the soccer players and even tried to pay attention in the classes, but the constant presence of Stefan unnerved her and her traitor of a mind kept going back to her little sister and her big brothers.

Afets a long, tyring day she was ready to go back to the boarding house, but someone came to her.

"Oh, it's you" Rebekah said with her voice full of disgust.

"I wanted to talk to you" said Elena, eyeing Stefan warily.

"About what? Him?" she said, pointing to the vampire near them.

Elena shook her head, clearly trying not to feel bad about Stefan following Rebekah all around.

"No" she showed Rebekah a photo of a cave where she had wrote her name when she was younger. It also had Niklaus' Kol's and Elijah's. "I'm curious. Why would you run from your father for a thousand years? You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I may just ask Mikael himself"

"You're bluffing"

"Oh I'm not, we awoke him, he was in Charlotte, in a…"

"Are you insane?! We're all dead! You, me, your vampire puppies, all of us are gonna die! The only one that may survive is Melissa. "

Elena's eyes almost widened at the mention of the brunette's name.

"What? Who is Melissa?" Her voice was full of fear and concern. Rebekah's brows furrowed.

"Haven't your dogs told you about my sister?"

"Your… what?"

 **TVDTVDTVD**

She woke up in a strange place. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was… God, Tatia. Her heart sank and her eyes started to burn with tears that wanted to be freed. She saw Tatia, she saw her sister's ghost, the ghost of sweet loving girl that was dead _because of her_. Remembering her sister Melissa got out of bed, her eyes watering a little more, a lump forming in her throat. Her hand went to her head, why was it throbbing? She felt so dizzy. She felt so tired. It felt like she weighted two, three times her weight; she could feel how slow she was moving, wheighted down by the memories that so much loved to haunt her.

She walked groggy to the door, not really wanting to be awake but seeing no other opttion since she would definetly not be able to go back to sleep with all the nightmares haunting her dreams. When she opened the door she saw the one person she didn't want to see in that moment.

"May I have my room back?" his voice was like a bucket of cold water. She looked back at the room and then down to her body, only then registring her pajamas, a large t-shirt with long sleeves that covered her knuckles, just long enought to cover her butt. Her emotions were already a mess, so it was really no surprise that her anger got the better of her when she saw him looking at nowhere but her bare tights.

She went in vamp speed for Damon's neck, pressing him to the wall.

"What did you do to me? Why am I here? Who the bloody hell changed my clothes? One wrong answer and you'll be dead for real, Salvatore, Elijah's promise be damned!" she hissed, her throat was so dry yet her eyes were so wet. She just wanted a little relief, was that asking too much?

"You crazy psychopath, it was your sister!"

She just wanted the pain to be gone.

"My sister is _dead!_ "

 _Dead because of me_.

"Yeah, as dead as you and me, now release me!"

His throat was bleeding, she was squeezing tightly trying to release her own tension. When she finally let him go she entered in the room again, ignoring his protests. She closed the door with such force she thought it may even leave some cracks on the wall, but sha was way past caringn. She changed into a white laced low cut tank top, a black leather jacket, black shorts and knee-length leather boots, the clothes she assumed Rebekah brought her from the mansion.

Her family's mansion.

God, seeing Tatia messed with her head so much, she was so confused because in what little time she got with her sister she was able to feel all over again the true meaning of family. In her thousand years Melissa had almost no one she cared, let alone call family. She had to admit that she didn't hated Rebekah or Niklaus and much less Elijah, but they weren't her family. Her family was dead. Tatia was dead. _He_ was dead. _She_ was dead. And now... Now Brooke was missing.

She tried so hard to tell herself that they were gone, but they were still with her to some point.

Melissa wiped away the tears she barely realized were falling, then she opened the door without looking at Damon and got out of the room, ignoring completely the way the Salvatore looked at her as she went downstairs.

Damon entered his room in anger. He was tired. He had woken up early to help Ric and Elena to find a cave near the town. Being with Elena had made far more relaxed than he should be, he wasn't able to sleep properly at night since the original bitch was in his house, but just the thought of Elena made him feel better. Tony would kill him if he knew what Damon was thinking.

When he closed his room's door he threw himself on the bed, ready for a good sleep, but then the scent of strawberry and roses filled his nose. He groaned and got up again. He would have to wash the pillow.

When he lifted the damn thing he saw a small necklace. He opened it and saw two small portraits, one of a little redhead and the other of… Elena?

He felt hot anger rise within him and in the blink of an eye he was out of the room. _Why does the original bitch have a photo of Elena?!_

Luckily she was in the house, on the couch with a glass of whisky in her hands, probably waiting for Rebekah. Damon went to her in vamp speed, pinning her to the couch a throwing her glass in the fireplace. She laid beneath him with her hands gripping the couch tightly.

"What's your plan?" he asked harshly.

"If you don't get off me in five seconds I'm gonna rip your heart out, that's my plan" she said between gritted teeth.

"What game are you playing?! Why do you have a necklace with Elena's photograph?"

"What are you talking about?! Why would I have a necklace with a photo of your little…" she trailed of, gripping his collar slowly and pushing him for them to be seat in front of each other, then she pulled him closer again, their noses almost touching.

"Damon… Is Elena… Is she a doppelganger?"

He was shocked to say the least, she was so close and the way she said his name… He suddenly couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

Then her eyes seemed blank, so much it scared him a little.

"What…" he started saying, but she cut him off.

" _Don't_. Come. Near. Me"

He gritted his teeth and got up, throwing the necklace at her. "As you wish"

Melissa couldn't think. The only thing in her mind was the word 'doppelganger'. She never saw one before. Of course she had heard of them, but to be so near one was a different story altogether. It looks like the fates had brought her two biggest traumas into the same city. Elena and Damon would drive her crazy. She couldn't remember Tatia without feeling bad and she couldn't remember _him_ without breaking down.

They were gone, yes, but the pain that lingered was real.

When Rebekah entered the boarding house, she was clueless of her sister's internal struggle.

"So, do you want to kill me for bringing…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa's voice was cold. Dead. Emotionless.

"Told you what?"

"About the doppelganger girl. You know what it means?"

"I thought you…"

"I did knew about them. I've always heard of one Katherine Pierce. But you knew of this one, and you didn't tell me"

"Melissa, I b…"

"Don't. I don't want to see you right now"

"But I brought her!"

"You did what?"

"I brought the doppelganger. She wanted to meet you"

"You shouldn't have done that" Melissa said as she got up and walked to the door in hopes to be out before she could see the doppelganger, but things were never easy to her.

Melissa bumped into someone when she was almost out of the door. Her heart sank.

"Tatia" was all she could say, even though she knew this girl was not Tatia.

"You…" Elena's eyes were wide, full of fear, confusion and, weirdly, love. "It's really you, Melissa"

Melly didn't register the girl's words, she was too lost in her looks. _Why?_ She thought full of melancholy, _why does it have to happen to me?_

In the blink of an eye Damon was down stairs again and between them. He was face to face with Melissa, his arms open in a protective gesture as to tell her that to get to Elena she would have to kill him. Elena, on the other hand, touched him lightly, pulling him arms slowly down and taking a step towards Melissa

"I'm Elena" she said, and when Melissa opened her mouth to retort, she kept going. "I know who you are, Melissa. I know you"

"Do you, now?" Melissa's voice was dripping with sarcasm, her tone bordering on hateful.

"Ever since I was younger I've dreamed about you"

"Dreamed?" Melissa's tone was now skeptical, she didn't knew what to feel, she was tired of being supressed by her fears, tired of the way they weighted her down, of the constant presence in her mind of people she loved so dearly and that somehow broke her heart.

"Yes, you and me, younger versions of ourselves. Playing in flower fields, going to the waterfalls and things like this"

Elena suddenly took Melissa's hand and tugged the vampire closer. Melissa was caught by surprise and pushed Elena. The human girl landed far, full of scratches on her skin. Damon was beside her in a heartbeat, he looked at Melissa with anger in his eyes and something that looked suspiciously like hurt. At that sight Melissa couldn't hold her tears back anymore. They weren't Damon and Elena. It was Tatia on the floor, bleeding because of her, and Gianni at her side, looking extremely disappointed.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't face them like this. The memories were still fresh in her mind. It was just too much, too much to handle and so, so much more than time was capable of erasing.

She broke down.

The last thing she heard was Rebekah's sweet yet threatening voice.

"Don't you dare messing with my sister ever again."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everyone. As promised it didn't take more than 2 weeks to post this one. I hope I'll be able to post the next soon too. Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to us, TVD's characters belong to Julie Plec.

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

 _Told you I'll be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be your friend_

 _Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_

 _Know that we'll still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

Damon was pissed off. He never thought it would be possible, but he was actually mad at Elena. "What is her problem?" he asked to no one in particular as he stared at the iron door of where Stefan was being kept since Lexi showed up on ghost-day.

"You just realized she has a problem _now_? Man, you're late" he didn't even had to look to know who was talking, his jaw clenched and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the I-Told-You-So, buddy"

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, walking to the iron door and leaning beside it, looking right at Damon. His green eyes taking in the look of pure desolation his friend had in his blue ones. It bothered Tony to no end seeing Damon like this.

 _God, he hated Elena_.

Anthony Conyngham had been living for a very long time and Damon Salvatore was one of the best friends he ever had. In his old days, before he was turned into a vampire, Tony had a good friend called Nicholas, a rich, blond, blue eyed man that suffered over his little sister and her indiscretions. He had never met the girl, but he wasn't her fan at all. Elena was another thing altogether.

He knew her. And he hated her.

"He is my brother" Damon said in a bored tone, looking at the door and trying to act cool. "I can't just leave him here to rot"

Tony had heard the fight earlier. How Elena shouted at Damon for being an ass toward Melissa, telling him that the original deserved a chance and that Damon would _never understand their connection_. It was understandable that he was in need of his brother, even if Stefan was in ripper mode right now.

"I would leave you" Anthony's voice was pure mockery as he pushed himself from the wall, trying to keep a light mood on the air. He didn't was to make Damon feel more miserable than he was already feeling.

"Keep telling yourself that"

Damon opened the door and entered his brother's cell. Stefan looked like a mess, he was thinner than normal and his skin was paler, his hair disheveled and his clothes a little torn. Damon walked to the chair were Stefan was chained, freed his brother and fed him animal blood.

"Came to talk about the big plan for killing Klaus?" Stefan's voice was darker than normal as they started to leave his cell. He didn't even questioned Damon why he was freeing him.

"We don't need to talk about it, we know what's going to happen. Mikael shows up, kills Klaus, the original bitch kills Mikael, we kill her. That's it." Damon said as they walked out of the boarding house.

"I think Rebekah should know" it was Tony's voice that made Damon stop in the middle of the street.

" _Are you insane?_ " Damon asked in disbelief, turning to his friend and looking at him like he was crazy, some sort of freak.

"She deserves to know _half of her family_ is going to die. Niklaus left her here to perish at Mikael's hand, she was never close to her father and she barely knows her sister. Do you think she would object?"

"I think Rebekah and Klaus have an unhealthy relation. They're obsessed with each other. No matter what he does or why, she would never let him die." said Stefan, frowning a little more than necessary.

"I think that's kinda bound to happen when you spend _a thousand years_ with someone" Tony said in a hard tone.

"Why are you defending her?" Stefan looked at Tony in the eyes as daring him to say some stupid lie.

"Why are you not?" Tony replied, rolling his eyes at Stefan. Yeah, the younger Salvatore was not one of Tony's favorite persons either.

"I'm her _bodyguard,_ not her friend"

Anthony glared at Stefan, clenching his teeth. What was the problem with him? The poor girl was going through some bad stuff at the moment and she clearly cared about him, so why was it so hard for him to at least be pleasant to her?

"You're an ass, that's what you are"

He started to walk in the direction of a bar nearby, leaving Stefan and Damon behind. When he opened the door he saw the bar was full of people. He sat down, ordered, and started drinking, but soon after he noticed the Salvatore brothers sitting beside him.

"Sorry" Damon muttered. "You know how my baby bro gets like when we talk about the love of his life"

Tony's brows furrowed. What? Stefan most likely loved Elena and no one else.

" _Rebekah?_ "

"Klaus!"

The older vampire rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"So you know Niklaus, you must be the Salvatore boys, I presume" came a voice behind them. "Tell me. Is Klaus out of the country?"

Anthony turned and saw a blonde guy looking at them. In that moment it hit Tony. Mikael. It had to be him, Rebekah had his eyes. _So Katherine actually managed to wake him up... I already like her more than I do Elena. At least she doesn't hide that she's a bitch_.

"Can't tell you" said Stefan. He actually couldn't, he'd been compelled by Klaus before the hybrid left Mystic Falls.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?" Mikael asked.

"I can't tell you" Stefan said, now a little more pissed than before.

"Can you tell me the last time you spoke to him?" Mikael asked again.

"He's compelled to do what Klaus says" Anthony told the original daddy "And Klaus told him to keep that big mouth shut"

"I really hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon" said Damon sarcastically.

"You see, Damon" Mikael said as he took a step forward and put a hand on Damon's shoulder. The older Salvatore looked at the original's hand with his eyes totally weary. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus"

"Well" said Tony. He saw the look in Mikael's eyes and he wanted the original's attention on him if he was to hurt anyone. Since Anthony was the older of his friends, he was the one that could defend himself better. "Klaus is been running for about a thousand years, so I don't think you're _that_ great of a hunter"

That got the original's attention, but instead of going for Tony, the original shoved his hand inside Damon's chest with a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"I know about you too, Conyngham, I know what you've been through since you were turned and I know that if something happens to you best mate, you'll break." Mikael said and then turned to look at Stefan "And you. If you don't want your brother dead, you better start talking"

"He can't! He's compelled" said Tony, showing a little more desperation than he wanted to. Mikael couldn't kill Damon, _he couldn't!_

"So the compulsion is stronger than his love for his brother?"

"He's humanity has been shut off. He feels nothing."

"Well, that's a shame"

Mikael prepared himself to pull Damon's heart, at that moment Tony's own heart seemed to stop, _time_ seemed to stop. He couldn't loose Damon too. Gladly, Stefan's voice made Mikael stop.

"Wait! Stop! I… I can't tell you, but I can bring Klaus back to Mystic Falls"

"That's improvement" Mikael's hand was out of Damon's chest in a matter of seconds. "Shall we go to your house to discuss our plan?"

Then Stefan's eyes met Anthony's.

 _Rebekah_ , the older vampire thought, _she's still at the boarding house_.

"I'll go first and warn our friends not to try and kill you when you get there" Tony said, barely looking at Mikael and, without waiting for an answer, he was gone.

He went in vamp-speed to the boarding house. Rebekah was in her room, ready to go to bed.

"You need to go" Tony said exasperated.

"What?" was Rebekah's answer. She looked at him like he was crazy, shook her head and turned to go to bed.

"Mikael is coming! You need to go, or hide, or whatever. Just don't let him set sights on you." He said once more exasperated. He was breathing fast and peeking at his back in case he saw one of them coming.

"What? You're my new bodyguard? Took Stefan's place?" she asked as she crossed her arms, her voice bitter, her eyes hardening.

"No. I just don't want to see you actually dead."

Rebekah uncrossed her arms and stared at him. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and disappeared from where she was standing, hoping she was well enough hidden to be out of sight and yet able to listen to the conversation she knew was about to come.

She didn't had to wait long until they came and started talking about Elena impaling Mikael, faking his death so Nik would come back to Mystic Falls for Mikael to kill him.

 _Bloody hell, I need to tell Niklaus_ , she thought, but before she tried to contact her brother she went to the Mikaelson mansion to look for Melissa. If Mikael was actually dead she wouldn't have to worry about him hurting Nik.

The brunette was nowhere to be found and wasn't answering her phone. _Bloody buggering hell, where is she?_ Had the encounter with Damon and Elena taken such a big toll on her?

She waited and waited, hours even, but Melissa didn't shown up. Rebekah actually got worried. _Had Mikael found her? Is she alright?_ She stayed in the mansions for what looked like an eternity. She tried calling Melissa again and again, almost as much as she tried to contact Niklaus, but neither answered, there was no response. The sun was almost rising when she heard something. She went down stairs in vamp-speed only to find cinnamon-colored skin, honey-colored hair and grass-colored eyes.

"By the gods, you're fine" he sighed and took his phone, dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's me, yeah, I found her, yeah, yeah, she's fine. Ok, be there soon" he pocketed the phone and turned to her again. "Have you any idea how long we've been looking for you?"

"How clever of you not to look into my own home." She answered harshly.

"We didn't think you would hide in the first place Mikael would look if he was to find you!"

"I'm not hiding! I'm waiting for my sister."

"What?"

"Melissa" Rebekah sighed "I haven't seen her since yesterday, she isn't piking up her phone… I don't know what to do" her voice was thick and there were tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell him she was also worried about Nik, he would tell Damon.

Silence. Sudden, weird, awkward silence. It stretched for what seemed a long time, but then Anthony looked into her eyes.

"Rebekah, I need to tell you something, but you have to swear to me that you will keep this a secret. The others mustn't know that you are aware of what I'm about to tell you. At least not until I convince them to tell you themselves"

She nodded.

"They're planning on killing your family. Not all of them, but yet." He explained her the whole plan, which made her both furious and grateful. She was thankful for his truthfulness, now she knew all the details she hadn't found out when she was listening to the conversation with Mikael. Now she knew where they were going to do it and how. If she could only contact her sibling to warn them…

"When is this party going to happen?" she asked, hoping to keep any worry from her voice. He mustn't know that she still cared and loved Niklaus, she should make them trust her, should make them believe she would gladly help them get rid of her brother.

Silence again, but this time it was not awkward, instead it was full of tension. His next words would determine how long she would have to warn her sibling. How much time she would have to try and save her family.

His mouth opened.

Her heart sank.

"Tonight"

 **A/N:** Hey guys. So, was it too weird to have a whole chapter without Melissa showing up? Did you like it? We would like to hear what you have to say about the fic in general. Suggestions, complains, compliments, anything, really. Please, review your opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE, READ THE FINIAL NOTES! - Hello everyone, been a while, I know, but** ** _finals_** **are just the worst kind of test and I** ** _had_** **to study. My vacations start next week, so, YAY, I'll be able to post a little more frequently, I hope. Anyway, hope you like this chap, since Melissa didn't show up in the last one I'll make up for it in this one.**

 _Take control_

 _Be strong in your conviction_

 _Embrace the pain_

 _A dangerous addiction_

She wasn't strong enough. Not for this. Not for dealing with _them_. She had to put as much distance between herself and them as she could. She had to leave them behind. At least for some time. Elena and Damon. Tatia and Gianni.

She knew they weren't the same people, but yet.

Even though Elena was _literally_ a copy of Tatia, even though they had the exact same face and the exact same body, they just couldn't have the same personality. Somehow Melissa knew Elena was not nearly as good a person as Tatia was. Tatia was the purest person Melissa ever came to know and she didn't want to risk having her view of her sister stained by the bloody doppelganger.

And Damon… He _did_ look at lot like Gianni. They couldn't be considered doppelgangers, no, but yet. Their eyes were so much alike it was scary, the same breathtaking shade of blue, their voices were similar, and their square jaw, and their lips. They had a strong similarity to their faces, but their bodies were more different. Gianni was a little shorter and a lot more muscular than Damon and his hair was way more curlier. They looked like each other, but they acted so differently. While Gianni was ( _pretended to be, that bastard_ ) sweet, delicate, caring, loving and a lot of other gentlemanly qualities ( _much like Elijah_ ), Damon was pretty much the opposite, he was sarcastic and cunning, ironic and a bit sadistic, and if what Rebekah said was to be believed, while he loved deeply he was still an egoistic ass when it came to losing someone. "He just won't lose her. He'd rather let his own brother die than lose Elena, even though he knows Elena loves his brother, not him" Rebekah had said.

He was _just like her_. And that creeped the hell out of her off as much as his looks.

Melissa decided that she needed some time away from Mystic Falls, no matter how short that time would be. So she compelled a guy, took his car (it was better than hers when it came to traveling) and was now in a city far enough away for her to forget a little, but not too far in case she had to go back.

She tried to drown her sorrows in blood. Melissa knew herself and didn't pretend to be something she was not, so she had no problem admitting openly she _was_ a monster. She was sadistic, she liked to see other people suffering, to _cause_ that suffering, she liked to drink from humans without compelling them so they would be afraid, so they would be traumatized. Actually, she learnt a long time ago that when people were afraid, their adrenaline started to run higher and higher, which made the blood that much more delicious. The more afraid the person she's drinking from, the better the blood.

So she drank. She hid in dark places and scared the hell out of people to drink their blood.

She had so many more problems than she had before she went to Mystic Falls that she almost regretted her decision. There was Elena and Damon and everything they brought back inside her, there was the fact that she hasn't been able to talk to Brooke and the witches she hired weren't able to find her till now (and that was by far the very worst), there was Elijah, Niklaus and Kol and the bloody infuriating growing worry she felt for them and, of course, there was Mikael.

She spent the whole night hunting. One might say that if she kept this up there wouldn't be any humans alive in this little town, because, yes, every time she drank, she killed. Not because she couldn't hold herself back, no, but because she wanted to.

By the time morning came she had drank so much she could feel her energy wanting to be liberated, which was a good thing, because when she checked her phone by noon she saw a message from Rebekah.

Elena and the Salvatores were planning on killing Niklaus tonight.

Mikael was in Mystic Falls to help them.

In the blink o an eye Melissa was back in the car, driving to MF faster than she ever drove in her whole life. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the steering wheel with such force that the bloody thing kneaded. There were a million questions burning her mind up, making her think non stop. Had Mikael found out she was living in Mystic Falls? Had he seen Elena? Had he felt guilty for killing Tatia? Had he tried to kill any of his children other than Niklaus? Was Rebekah safe?

Bloody hell, she needed a plan. She had a feeling that if Mikael knew she was around, he would flee. He seemed to be evading her as much as looking for Niklaus, whenever she heard he was around she would look for him but find him already gone. He didn't want to be found. Brooke tried countless locating spells, but he apparently had a counter spell, he couldn't be located.

Due to her driving speed, she was in Mystic Falls earlier than she expected. She knew better than to go to the Mikaelson mansion, she knew Rebekah wouldn't be there, so, even though she hated the idea, she decided to go to the Salvatore boarding house.

The more she neared the place, the better she could hear the conversation. Rebekah was in a room on the second floor, talking to Elena about balls and parties. Melissa jumped silently to the window sill, but nether girl seemed to notice her. Quite the opposite, actually. Elena seemed so concentrated in her task that she didn't even noticed the brunette, she had a dagger near Rebekah's back and a hand on her shoulder, the blondie was so mesmerized with her own dress, looking happily at the mirror, that she hadn't noticed Elena's true intentions.

Melissa, with a speed that put any other vampire's to shame, appeared behind Elena, whispering darkly in her ear "Don't you dare touching my sister". She spoke in such low tone that even being so near her Rebekah couldn't hear, for any vampire super hearing was useless against her. The dagger was gone from Elena's hand in a matter of seconds for Melissa took it before the human even noticed.

"Melissa, you're back!" Rebekah's voice was full of excitement and relief, she was looking at her sister from the mirror's image.

"You look amazing, sis" Melissa said, she turned her eyes to Elena and spoke again in such a low voice Rebekah couldn't hear. "We need to talk". She looked at her sister again and smiled a sweet smile, knowing that Rebekah was probably worried and would fall for the sweet sister act. "Blondie, do you mind getting me a dress? I can't exactly go to our brother's welcoming party like this, can I?" She looked down at herself to emphasize her point.

"You are more than right." Rebekah said with a big smile on her face. Melissa knew she was almost in pure bliss. "Elena, can you fill Melissa in? I'm gonna get her a dress!" And then she disappeared. She probably thought that Melly would save Niklaus and save the day like a good hero.

Melissa was no hero. Rebekah should know that by now.

The original vampire turned Elena slowly so the human would face her. She had a sadistic smile on her face and her eyes shone an alert that screamed danger.

"So, you think you can dagger my sister then walk happily into the sunset like nothing ever happened?"

Elena's eyes grew wide and Melissa could feel her body getting tense.

"I thought you didn't care about Rebekah" Elena said, clearly trying to keep her voice stable.

"You should know better by now, Lena, I just care about myself. And right now it's in my best interest that Rebekah stay safe, undead and undaggered. So you better leave her alone or I'll need to teach you a little lesson about listening to your elders"

Elena clearly swallowed, looking at Melissa like she was some kind of unholy creature, which she was.

"Is something happening?" a voice came from the door, making Elena turn her head. Melissa, on the other hand, kept her eyes on the doppelganger.

"Looks like your knight in shining armor came to save his damsel in distress"

Melissa turned to leave, but Elena's hand stopped her. The doppelganger had her hand on the original's arm, making Melissa look at her like she has lost her mind daring to touch such superior creature. Damon was looking at both of them, his body was tense as if he was ready to attack.

"Wait, just tell me something. You want Mikael dead, right?" Elena said.

Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. So what?"

" I just ask you not to kill him before he kills Klaus. Please. You don't even care about Klaus, you have nothing to lose." Elena pleaded.

"You're right. I don't care about Niklaus. But I don't care about you either, so I'll do what I see fit when the time comes." She looked pointedly at Elena's hand, making the doppelganger gasp and release her.

Melissa walked to the first floor then out of the boarding house, hearng clearly when Damon called her a bitch - _I swer to the devil one of these days I'm gonna kill the bloody Salvatore -,_ it didn't take long for Rebekah to come to her with a dress. Melissa took it, but couldn't smile, the dress was beautiful, yes, but Rebekah was so anxious and happy that Melissa felt a little bit guilty for what she was about to say, but it was necessary.

"Come to the basement with me" Rebekah furrowed her brows but followed her sister anyway.

As soon as they were there Melissa closed the door and looked at Rebekah with a pointed glare, ready to fight the blond if she tried to defy her.

"You can't go to the welcoming party" the first original said, making the blond stare at her with a mix of incredulity and betrayal.

"What are you talking about? I have to be there, Mikael is going to try and kill my brother!" the way Rebekah said my brother and not our brother wasn't lost on Melissa, making the brunette smile because, after all, she was right. The whole we're family act was just that, an act.

"You won't go. That's my decision." Melissa said, her temper rising a little.

"You can't make me stay!" Rebekah's voice rose and trembled, tears started to flow down her pretty face.

"You really think I can't do anything I want? You should know that by now, Blondie, if I don't want you to go, you won't."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why don't you want me to go?" Rebekah cried.

"Because you're weak! Mikael will be there and if anything happens to you on my watch, he wins. I am _not_ letting him win this time."

Without another word Melissa walked up stairs to prepare herself for the upcoming battle.

She was finally going to kill Mikael.

She was finally going to get her revenge

 **A/N: PLEASE, READ THIS So guys, I can't help but get a feeling that this is not being as pleasant for you as I wanted to be, so I guess it's time for me to put a little more of that one thing all of us like to read: ROMANCE. The thing is, I have two characters in mind to match our dear original queen (not telling yet), but I want to know: Who YOU would like Melissa to be with? What about the other characters?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Happy new year everyone! How's 2017 going for you so far? I hope this chap makes your beggining of the year a little bit better! And if you wish to make my new year a little bit better, comment, that would be the best after-christmas gift ever hahahhaa. If any of you guys watch Once Upon A Time, you may find some lines shamlessly identical to our favorite ABC show **.** Also, if any of you watch Once Upon A Time, tell me how would you feel about a fanfic (it would be mostly cannon, but with some OC's that would blow your mind)? And, if you _don't_ watch Once Upon A Time, WATCH IT (you won't regret)!

 _All that I'm living for_  
 _All that I'm dying for_  
 _All that I can't ignore alone at night_  
 _All that I'm wanted for_  
 _Although I wanted more_  
 _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me_

She was finally ready. Not just physically, but mentally too. She was still a little bit anxious, she waited a thousand years for this night after all, this was basically all she's been living for, but the more she heard the tick tock of the clock, the less anxious she became. A feeling of acceptance overcoming her. Acceptance that tonight was the night.

Tonight Mikael was going to die.

There was no other option.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she wore a delicate black and grey dress, a beautiful piece that hugged her waist, making her breasts look a little bigger, the sleeves were connected to the rest of the dress by thin material near her torso since there was no fabric covering her shoulders, the skirt was loose and had lots of layers alternating on shade of color and type of fabric.

It was perfect. It was beautiful, yet comfortable enough for her to fight in it. Rebekah did a great job choosing it for her.

Melissa looked downstairs, to the basement, pretending not to be feeling a little guilty about their argument. Rebekah was devastated. After their argument when Melissa told her not to go, the brunette went up stairs to get ready, it didn't take long for Rebekah to invade the room she was changing in, yelling insults. The original Barbie had said she was a monster, which she knew she was, she had yelled that she was heartless, selfish, and, the one that actually made Melissa angry, that she was exactly like Mikael.

Melissa appeared in vamp speed in front o Rebekah, taking the collar of her shirt firmly in her small hand and bringing her face closer.

"You think I'm just like him? Then I'll show you how much like him I can be." She said in a low tone, proud of the terrified look plastered on Rebekah's face, but before she could do anything she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Anthony looking at her with a mix of fear and defiance.

"Don't you think you should save your strength for the party?" he said, and inspite of his almost trembling voice, his green eyes were shining with determination.

Melissa furrowed her brows, but distanced herself from Rebekah anyway. She wanted to fight him and show Rebekah her place, but she _did_ have a bigger fish to catch.

"Maybe you're right." She said and turned to leave without even giving her sister another glance. She still could hear them as she exited the room, Anthony was telling Rebekah that they didn't blame her for Melissa coming, they knew she was unpredictable, he also said that no matter if the others still couldn't quite trust her, he knew he made the right decision when he let her become part of the whole ordeal to destroy Klaus.

Before she walked downstairs Melissa stopped, looking back at the room Rebekah was in with Anthony. She had an idea that she hoped could made the air feel a little less heavy.

"Conyngham!" she called.

"You know" he said as he appeared in front of her in vamp speed, his arms crossed over his chest "what you did was pretty mean."

Melissa fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead she looked at Anthony with the sweetest look she could muster.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She wasn't, not really, but she still didn't want to deal with an angry Rebekah when she got back to tell her the news that Mikael (and maybe Niklaus too) was dead. At each tick tock of the clock she started to feel more and more happy and she wanted nothing to disturb that. She knew the blond wouldn't come talk to her now, but she was still in a small distance and was probably able to hear what Melissa was saying. "I really am, but I can't risk Mikael targeting her. And I don't mean he might hurt her, he _will_ kill her given the chance, even more so if he knows I want her to be safe. I am _not_ loosing yet another sister"

Anthony's face softened and he smiled sadly at her, surprising her by pulling her arm and enveloping her in a hug. Melissa just stood there awkwardly not hugging him back, but he didn't seem to notice or care, for when he let go of her he smiled brightly.

"You care for her" he said in fake accusation.

"Oh, shut up" she muttered, fighting a smile of her own, one that was strangely not forced.

"I'll stay. In the boardinghouse, I mean. Rebekah should have someone here with her, not just to make sure she actually stays, but just to be by her side." His eyes were soft now, green like the greenest grasses during spring.

"You've gone soft, Conyngham" they heard, it was Damon's voice, coming from downstairs, clearly irritated with the turn of events. "You can't stay, we need you"

"You don't need me" Anthony said as if Damon was by his side instead of one floor beneath them. "You'll have the most" he took her hand "stunning" he placed her hand on the crook of his arm "strong" he started walking downstairs with her "and lovely lady this world have ever seen as a partner."

They were walking downstairs slowly, Tony made sure of it, but what did make it seem in slow motion was the girl beside him. _Woman_ , Damon thought, _definitely a woman_.

He didn't knew if he should curse Stefan or thank him, after all he just stayed behind because dearest little brother insisted that he could handle Katherine better than Damon, so the older Salvatore should drive their friend. Now he would take the original bitch to the party, and what angered him the most was that he found he didn't mind one bit, because really, she looked… _Wow_.

He hated her, she hated him, they never denied it, but he was still a man and he still had eyes, he would be lying shamelessly if he said she wasn't looking perfect, and he hated her more for it. He always knew she was extremely beautiful, but today those words seemed like an insult. Melissa Mikaelson was the most stunning creature of the night, she beat Katherine to it, and to beat Katherine to it meant to beat Elena to it and _that_ left Damon at loss of words.

But then she opened her mouth and the spell was broken.

"Do I have to go with him?" she asked, looking at Tony with furrowed brows, the ghost of a smile gracing her features.

"It's for the best" Tony said, bringing her closer to Damon. "This is a small town, Melissa, people already know your car and the one you drove today is not exactly subtle."

"I can steal another"

"Better not to draw attention to yourself while Mikael doesn't know you're here."

She just rolled her eyes and nodded, untangling herself from Tony, looking then at Damon and telling him to lead the way. He was still at loss of words, so he did just that, leading them to where his car was parked. When he opened the door for her he surprised both of them. Melissa was ready to enter the car when his voice filled the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"You look stunning"

She stopped, as if no sure she had heard him right, but when she looked at him he was already going to the driver's side, avoiding her eyes. She entered the car then and waited for him to get settled. Once he was ready to go she looked at him, sending him a killer smile he was sure could melt the whole Alaska. _Stupid, infuriating, beautiful woman._

"Wow, I just got complimented by Damon Salvatore. Where are the fireworks? I need to celebrate this moment." Her voice was light, yet he wasn't sure if she was teasing him or mocking him. He just knew she never spoke in such careless tone to him, she was always so guarded. He furrowed his brows and looked ahead, starting the engine, wondering what was up with her.

"You may or may not look good" She said in a low voice, almost a whisper, not sure if she even wanted him to hear it. He did it anyway, his face breaking into what could only be described as a mix of seductive and teasing.

"Devilishly handsome, you mean" he said, stealing glances every once in a while in her direction, shooting her that damn smirk of his.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, buddy"

"Well, I guess now it's my turn to throw fireworks."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, not bothering to hide her beautiful smile.

"You may speed up, Salvatore, I have a father I'm eager to kill"

"As you wish, Mikaelson"

And so they drove. It didn't take long for them to get to the Lockwood's. Upon the arrival, Damon quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Melissa again, making the brunette lift a single brow.

"So what, you're a gentleman now?" she got out of the car, looking around as if inspecting the place.

"I'm always a gentleman. So, what you intend to do? Given your good mood I might go as far as recommend you to stay here and be pretty while we take care of things. When Mikael shows up I can come here and get you."

She smiled again, but this one was different, this smile lacked the heat it had before, it was now way more sadistic and blood thirsty. Damon almost cringed, he may have stepped over a line.

"Given my good mood I might not hurt you really, really bad and just tell you to watch your bloody mouth. Now I want you to go and look for the owner of the house. This is an order"

Damon opened his mouth to protest, probably about no one giving him orders, but when Melissa sent him an icy glare he shut up, looked down, turned and started walking away.

"Bipolar bitch" he was pretty far when he muttered the words, but Melissa still heard it and still smiled to herself. Tonight she was in such a good mood she was even able to enjoy the company of that bloody Salvatore.

After Damon left it didn't took much for a boy to show up, a wolf boy, Melissa smelled. He had a blond in tow, and both of them were looking at her with a mix of fear, anger and, in the boy's case, lust.

"You're Melissa" the boy said almost in awe.

"As in the first original?" the blond said with disgust in her voice.

"Ah, so you've heard of me" she said in a mock tone, looking from one to the other. She took a few steps in their direction, her voice switching from mock playfulness to threatening. "Well, let's get to the point, if you're here, big boy, it must mean you're the owner of the house. Invite me in."

The blond stepped in front of the wolf boy, looking at Melissa with clear jealousy in her eyes.

"His name is not big boy, and how do you know I'm not the owner?"

Melissa rolled her eyes and smirked. "It looks like you are not as well informed as it seems" _stupid blond vampire_ , she, then, turned to the woerewolf and smiled a seductive smile only she could muster "So, big boy, are you going to invite in me or not?"

The werewolf smiled coyly at her "My name's Tyler, and yes, you can come in"

The original queen turned and walked away, fighting a burst of laughter when she heard the blond accuse Tyler of flirting with her and then telling him they were done.

She walked around, taking into account the number off hybrids in the place. She was careful, trying to avoid anything and anyone that might alert Mikael about her presence. It didn't take much for her to spot Elena. _No, not Elena_ , she thought. That girl was a vampire, which could only mean one thing.

"Katherine" she greeted with a coy smile on her face. "It's good to finally meet you"

She saw a moment of recognition, the exact moment when Katherine's eyes widened and she took a small step back to look at the original properly. If what Elena said about the dreams was to be believed, then Katherine Pierce probably endured the same.

"Melissa" the vampire said, almost breathless.

"You're not gonna hug me, right?" Melissa's voice was teasing and she held back a laughter when she saw the disgust in Katherine's face at the mention of the word hug.

"Don't get me wrong, but just because I look like her doesn't mean I want to be friends with every psycho that crosses my way"

"Not every psycho. She doesn't like you."

"Touché." The vampire smiled.

Melissa and Katherine kept staring at each other, a small competition of their own, like they were battling with their eyes. She soon found out that she liked Katherine way more than she did Elena. At least the vampire didn't hide that she was a manipulative bitch.

"You know, I kinda like you" the original said after a few more minutes of staring. She saw Katherine open her mouth to retort, but she also saw a mass of blond hair coming in their direction. "Hello, brother"

"Well, well" she heard the accented voice "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my littlest sister this beautiful night?"

"Why, I came to welcome you back home, big brother" the sarcasm was clear in both their voices, as were the forced smiles in their faces. Melissa took one step ahead and took a glass of champagne from Niklaus' hand, leaving him to hand the other one to Katherine, who took it with reluctance.

"You look good, Elena" he said with a devilish smile. "Good enough to eat".

"Stay away from her, Klaus" came a voice from behind them, soon the green eyed guy she saw the other day appeared. What was his name again? Stephen, was it?

Melissa rolled her eyes and turned her back to the trio, not looking back whhen she said "You know, Elena, I think we might get along well if you keep like… this". She walked alway feeling Katherine's eyes on her back, a smile of her own gracing her lips. She was just walkking around when she saw Salvatore drag the owner of the house to an empty room, he was definetly up to no good. She walked slowly in their direcction, listening to every single word that was being said.

"As the hoster" Damon said "you should know that these hybrids really don't make a good impression"

"I don't know what you're planning, but Klaus is ready for you all, he will kill everyone if needed" the wolf boy said in a defiant tone.

"Do I look like someone who cares?"

Melissa got to the door the moment the damn Salvatore lunged at the wolf's throat. The wolf boy tried to bite him, and soon after Damon pushed him, Tyler punched him right in the face. Damon kicked the werewolf with such force that he flew to the other side of the room, leting his guard down. That's when it appeared in Damon's hand, seemingly out of nowhere, the white oak stake.

It happened all in the blink of an eye. Damon was less than an arm's length away from Tyler, the stake ready to penetrate his heart. Melissa used her vamp speed to appear between them, taking the stake from Damon's hand and knocking Tyler out cold.

Damon looked at her with annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"What's your problem? Do you have a thing for the Lockwoods? First you act all frieindly towards Mason and now you're saving this little brat!"

Melissa raised her brows in a purely ironic way and said "Oh, shut the fuck up. You really think I'd let you use the bloody white oak stake to end a simple hybrid? If you wish to kill him, take his heart out"

"Why not kill him with the stake?"

"You bloody…" she muttered a lot of curses Damon couldn't even understand "If you kill any creature with the white oak stake both the stake and the creature are set on fire. Carbonized."

Damon nodden then smirked, turning his head to look at Tyler. He pushed his hand insed the wolf's chest, getting read to rip the heart out. He looked at Melissa again and his own smirk turned into a grin when he saw her smirking too.

He started to pull, but stopped right away when Bonnie walked into the room frying his brains. Even with his head ready to explode he held back a brust of laughter when he saw Melissa touch delicatedly her head with three fingers and frown, as if asking herself what was wrong.

Damon knelt due to the pain in his head, closing his eyes forcibly. Melissa looked up at the witch, tilted her head a little to the side and lift a single eyebrown.

"Is this your doing, witchy? It feels like a really annoying bug buzzing in my year. Sorry to tell you, but you realy need to work on those powers if you even want to call yourself a true witch."

Bonnie stopped at the original's words, looking as surprised as one could be. She shook heer head and looked at Damon, trying and failing at ignoring Melissa, her eyes darting in her direction at every second.

"Y-you can't kill Tyler, Damon!"

"He tried to bite me!"

They started arguing, but Melissa didn't pay any attention, her focus was on the words being said far away, a simple warning, all she's been waiting for. "He's here"

She knew, she just knew.

Mikael.


End file.
